1 New Message
by WanderingWinter
Summary: "So Megsy is back. Neat. Have a feeling this is gonna be a hell of a ride" I sent. "Affirmative. It is going to be a long one too." I couldn't stop the grin that appears at his reply. OCxSoundwave, slight AU, a spinoff from my Timeless series, contains future Timeless spoilers.
1. Darkness Rising P1

**One and only disclaimer:** I do NOT own Transformers Prime, nor any of the characters relating to the franchise. I only own original characters and plots I've created.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **[This chapter has had a makeover since its original post.]**

So here it is, the first chapter of _1 New Message_.

 **An important Author's note before reading:** I have to mention this as while _1 New Message_ is set in the Prime-verse, is technically a cross over with my _Timeless_ series and so, therefore, contains future spoilers that have not yet been written in the main series.

But it also contains plenty of original Arcs/plot points and so some that happen here will not be in the main series.

This story is set after _Return of the Fallen_ , which would have also been slightly different from the movie to fit the Prime-verse and diverges from there.

 **Reviews appreciated.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I've learned a lot in my twenty-seven years of life, but I'd also lost a lot in that time; my parents, Adan— _Aria_.

I'd briefly lost Optimus too, and while at Aria's murder I broke, sobbed, and distanced myself; Optimus's left a hole inside my spark because he'd come to mean a lot to me—all the Autobots (and admittedly, the Decepticons too, as dysfunctional as it was) because of who I'd become.

My name is Zelda Larsson, daughter of Lucas and Rina Larsson, twin sister to Aria, big sister to Bumblebee, daughter of Primus and—

I am the _All-Spark_.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Rising Darkness, Part 1**

 **(Episode: 1 & 2)**

It was weird—moving back to Nevada after nearly eight years, I mean.

Though perhaps after everything the desert was a welcomed environment change. After it was decided that N.E.S.T would be shut down and formed into a smaller division only made of the Autobots, I knew we'd be moving again. I ended up having a full conversation on the matter with Optimus, Ratchet even getting involved—he was just grumpy about having to move the equipment though.

I'd miss Will and Epps from N.E.S.T the most. What was left of the D.A.A would be finished up and filed away for a possible return in several years if needed, I was sure the rest of my teammates would go on to continue to serve the government, at least from what I had gathered from our conversations.

The upside to N.E.S.T closing was we'd get a new liaison, so it was bye-bye Galloway. Fowler wasn't nearly as bad as the weasel, as we'd all taken to calling him behind his back, but Fowler wasn't nice either. My guess was he'd warm up eventually.

I scratched the back of my helm as I stumbled towards the Hub, it was way too early—I'd finally managed to get into a cycle of recharging for more than six hours after years of insomnia.

Final touches were being made to the new base that had previously a Cold War missile silo, and so that meant people were in here working to bring it up to date so that we could use it. We'd officially moved in three days ago, and there was still work going on because they'd been delayed after finding themselves on a shortage of some necessary supplies.

I groaned as I turned the corner into the main Hub, a few people were finishing up some wiring at the computers and other final cosmetic touches.

My optics were drawn to the sight of Optimus and Ratchet's holoforms on the second story. I climbed up.

"G'morning." I greeted. The duo turned to greet me.

"Good morning, Zelda." Optimus rumbled, smiling.

"Morning." Ratchet grumbled, quickly turning back to watch as the men worked, he obviously saw something he didn't like and shouted: "Hey! Be careful with that!"

I snorted, smirking lightly as I took up the spot to Optimus' left, leaning on the yellow railing. "How much longer do you reckon they'll take?"

"They are finishing up today." Optimus answered, his own gaze returning to the human workers.

I noticed the lack of Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "The others on patrol?"

"Indeed."

Neat.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Something I'd learned early in life was that I didn't do well doing nothing—I had to be doing _something_ otherwise I'd start bothering other people around me.

Since first moving into the Nevada base a complete two weeks ago, I'd spend the majority of it within the confines of my berthroom painting the walls. I painted most what I'd been seeing in my recent dreams of early Cybertron—when the first thirteen still lived and the All-Spark still resided within the Cube. Chaya might not be with me anymore to personally teach, but that didn't mean I still didn't have things to learn—which I did.

I set my brush down and stepped back to stare at the finished piece of Cybertron. I vented softly at the deep ache within my spark—the sad hum that resonated from the All-Spark in me at the loss of Cybertron.

I placed a servo to my chassis, pressing against my sternum in a weak attempt to ease that longing hum. I might not have ever been to Cybertron personally, but it was my—the All-Sparks—home, it didn't matter that I had been born and raised on Earth. Not anymore, and when the time came for me to return to Cybertron to restore it to life, then I would leave without hesitation.

I fidgeted on my spot and vented again, softly _tch'_ ing under my breath. I left my stuff where it was, a complete mess and only half unpacked, in favour of grabbing my jacket, wallet and bike helmet.

All this thinking had left me in a bit of a funk, I needed some fresh air to clear my helm.

I closed my door behind me and made my way back to the Hub to get my bike and go for a ride, maybe even go into Jasper for a drink.

I greeted the others as I wandered into the Hub, I didn't need to ask if they were going on patrol—I could tell.

I quickly tugged my helmet on and started my bike up, I kicked the stand and didn't waste a moment, driving out. The base doors opened as I got close and once outside, picked my speed up. The air whizzing past me felt just as amazing as every other time.

It was twenty minutes off driving before I reached the town limits, I slowed drastically as I approached. I spent several minutes just driving about, familiarizing myself with Jasper and scoped out a few interesting looking bars.

Deciding upon one, I parked and tugged my helmet off as I opened the door to enter. I ordered a gin and tonic before retreating to a table at the far back, where I could watch the other customers and they'd not pay any attention to me—it had long since been wired in me to keep my back protected.

I vented and took a sip of my drink as I let myself relax into the cushioned seat. That buzzing of my phone had me blinking and I pulled it from my pocket to see my screen.

1 New Message from S.W

I grinned and unlocked my phone, opening my messages.

' _You are in Jasper, does that mean you've finished?'_

The grin turned into a soft smile. _'Yes, I did. I settled on a painting an early version of Cybertron.'_

 _'Beautiful?'_

 _'Very'_ I sent a picture alongside my message.

 _':)'_

I snorted at the emoji; who knew the so-called silent and _emotionless_ mech would scoop so low as to use them. I snickered at the thought. I began to type out my next reply when a sudden dread washed over me, my chest contracted—it felt like a rope pulled too tight then cut. My digits hit several buttons as I tensed, biting my glossa to stop any noise of agony from escaping and my breath caught in my throat.

 _'Sunbird?'_

I just stared at my screen.

Cliffjumper.

"Ma'am?" I jerked as the young bartender stood in front of me, a look of worry on his face. "You alright?"

I sat up straight and gave a tense smile. "Yeah, sorry. Just got some news is all."

It was news indeed… just not the kind I want.

 _'Zelda?'_

The use of my name was rare for Soundwave. _'Just lost Cliff.'_

I crossed my arms and laid my head down, I let out a shaky breath at the phantom pains of the bond being severed. It would continue on like that for a while.

It's a few minutes before Soundwave replied, the buzzing of my phone snapped me back to the present. Slowly, I sat up and unlock my phone again. It only said one word, a name but I knew the meaning behind it.

 _'Starscream'_

I twitched, then downed the rest of my drink. Standing, I reached for my helmet and return to my bike. I was returning to base.

The ride seemed unusually long compared to when I left an or so hour earlier. The roar of my bike a welcome sound to distract me from the silence that would have encased me otherwise. The door opened as I approached—I arrived just as they returned.

I set my bike in the corner and dump my helmet on the seat. I met Optimus' gaze, no words were needed. He knew I felt Cliffjumper offline—although I often kept my connection with them subdued, it didn't mean my pain didn't seep through occasionally.

It was silent as we all travelled to the roof, where I gathered rocks to make a grave for a body that we could not bury. Once I'd done so, I stood, brushing the sand from my knees and stepped back beside Ratchet. I gripped onto his pede, body trembling softly.

I gazed up to Optimus as he began his speech. "We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any Galaxies seeking safe harbour, to humankind and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

I was annoyed. Annoyed that a close friend, someone I'd known for eight years was just offlined—but I was also… _happy_ , the All-spark in me hummed with happiness at welcoming a soul into the Well. Knowing he was at peace was easing for me—that he no longer had to fight or harm another. Cliffjumper, like every being before him, was no longer constricted to a body, he was free to rest.

I watched as Arcee stepped forward, gently setting Cliffjumper's broken horn atop the stone grave that I had made for him.

"Arcee—" Optimus's tone was soft.

Arcee didn't let him continue. "Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So, unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind."

I couldn't stop the flinch at the venom in her tone, but I knew she didn't mean it. She was upset and angry at the loss of a close friend.

We watched as Arcee transformed and drove away, leaping from the silo's roof to the ground.

Ratchet stepped forward once she had disappeared. "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

It had been almost two hours since Cliff's funeral, and everyone had relocated back downstairs at their own pace.

Bee and Bulkhead had headed back out much like Arcee had done, I don't blame them, everyone grieves differently.

Not too long after returning inside myself—I was the last to leave—I took up residence upon Optimus's right shoulder, doodling a final portrait of Cliffjumper as Optimus worked quietly at the monitor.

Just listening to the deep and soothing hum of his spark was as soothing as always. His and Ratchet's (and Soundwave's) had also been my favourite sparks to listen too. There was a particular pitch to the three that I found the most soothing to listen and feel.

But my attention was drawn from my work as I heard the Silo's door open and three familiar vehicles drove in

Arcee was first to transform, and before she could even finish, she started speaking. "We were attacked by two Vehicons. Chased me all throughout town until we got the outskirts, Bee arrived in time to distract them enough, then fled when Bulkhead got there. The 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human."

Her words caught our attention however, Optimus and I looked glanced to one another. "Human?"

" **Two boys."** Bee beeped.

"Two boys." Optimus echoed.

"I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know?" Arcee scoffed. "I was a little busy at the time."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us. Anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus responded. I winced, just knowing he was going to say that. I wasn't keen on the idea—I'd make sure to voice it in a moment when we were alone.

"Tomorrow, after their school hours have finished, I would like for you and Bumblebee to retrieve the two boys and bring them here." Optimus turned towards Bee and Arcee.

Arcee vented in obvious annoyance but didn't argue. The three wandered off, leaving Optimus and me alone again.

"As much as I want to agree with bringing the two boys here, don't you think it'll just draw the Decepticons attention towards them more than just being sighted with us by accident?" I inquired.

Optimus turns his head towards me with a hum, he paused, pursing his lips for a moment. "Perhaps, but it is not a risk that I am willing to take with the lives of two innocents."

I nodded, before murmuring: "I don't think Ratchet's going to like it either, you know. But if they _are_ targeted because of us, either as just a chance sighting or if they continuously interactive with us, I'll feel guilty either way."

"I thought that might be your train of thought." Optimus acknowledged.

We both vented at the predicament.

My phone buzzing in my pocket caught my attention, I tugged it out to see I'd received a new message from Soundwave. I unlocked my phone and opened the special messenger app.

 _'I did not say it beforehand, but I am sorry for your loss. Cliffjumper was a good mech.'_

' _Thank you. And he's at peace, knowing this I can't truly grieve.'_ I admitted. It was true, it was a downside of being the vessel of the All-spark. Once you learn of what happens after death, you no longer fear or grieve when those you know pass on, you become almost _numb_ to it.

 _'A pity.'_ was his swift reply and I smiled.

 _'Yeah. Yeah, it is. Goodnight.'_ I reply, both knowing our conversation was over.

 _'Goodnight, Sunbird.'_ was his final response.

I spent another hour finishing up Cliffjumper's portrait before finally giving in to my tiredness, and having Optimus lower me from his shoulder so that I could retreat to my room for the night.

Morning came almost too quickly for my liking, and my insides churned uncomfortably with a bad feeling; I gravitate to Ratchet's shoulder, the closeness to a spark helping to ease it. After spending two hours on his shoulder, I finally climbing from my spot to stretch my legs and join Optimus on patrol.

There was little conversation between us, but we liked it like that. I ran a hand through my fringe as I looked out the passenger window of his alt-mode.

"I've been getting a bad feeling since I woke up this morning." I blurted. I shuffled in my seat, pursing my lips as I look at Optimus' dashboard.

"Bad feeling, you say?" Optimus questioned. "In what way?"

"Like someone's gonna do something they shouldn't." I bit my lip, playing with the glove on my right hand.

"Zelda." I turn my gaze to his dashboard gain.

"Is there anything else you can tell?" Optimus inquired.

"I have the most positive feeling it's gonna be Megatron." I stated drily, eyes half-lidded.

Optimus vented. "You believe he has returned as well?"

I silently nodded.

"I think by now we can call it my seventh sense when it comes this slag." I added, continuing with the dry tone.

We're silent for a while after that and eventually, we return to base as the school day was coming to an end and the children would be arriving shortly after that. I let out a deep vent as I mentally prepared myself.

I climbed onto the second level and returned to helping Ratchet as we waited for the new arrivals. Ratchet grumbled as the door to the base opened and Bee and 'Cee can be heard getting closer. Both Ratchet and I turned as they entered, I immediately noticed the young boy in Bee's backseats and the other boy on 'Cee but also noted the plus one. A young Asian girl with pink in her hair.

I had a bad feeling about her, I vented.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet inquired, stepping away (not before offering me a servo, which I climbed onto and up to his shoulder) from the monitor to get closer.

Hands on her hips, Arcee commented in a dry tone: "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply."

I snorted in amusement.

"I'm Raf." the youngest greeted.

The older boy stepped forward and introduced himself awkwardly as Jack. Then the young Asian girl is next to speak, moving closer to Bulkhead. "I am Miko. Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." said bot responded after a tiny awkward pause. I lowly chuckled.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko rapidly questioned but all Bulkhead did was unsurely stare down at the youngster.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned curiously.

Ratchet scoffed, muttering in annoyance: "Oh, puh- _lease_."

I pat the side of his helm in sympathy. My attention is drawn from Ratchet to Optimus as he entered the room. I briefly pondered on whether he did that for a dramatic entrance, I snickered to myself.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus introduced, answering Raf's question.

I would never get tired of hearing that line. Never.

The older boy stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered vaguely.

 _Perhaps a bit more Optimus?_ I smiled softly.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee explained further.

"Okay… Why are _they_ here?" he adjusted his question.

Optimus knelt before them to lessen the height difference. "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned next.

"Foremost, over control of our world supply of energon. The fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explains.

Rudely, Miko yawned. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

I muttered about her rudeness under my breath, Ratchet grumbled in agreement.

I don't think I'm going to like her very much—I have the strangest feeling she'd do something and I'm gonna rip into her about it.

"So, what does Megatron—or any of this—have to do with us?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be a catastrophe." Optimus answered grimly. "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911—can we go now?" Jack asked.

I raised a brow at him, was he not even the tiniest bit curious?

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko huffed. I twitched.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Optimus answered Jack's question, ignoring Miko.

"Optimus." Ratchet spoke up in disbelief, moving forward. "With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?!" all three looked offended.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go squish!" Ratchet, ignoring them, stomped his foot in as a demonstration. I snorted, covering my mouth to hide my smile.

"How come you're complaining about us but not the human on your shoulder! She's just as squishable!" Miko huffed.

I raised a brow at her comment, _I think you'll find I'm not, kid._

"Zelda is a different situation entirely." Ratchet huffs back.

 _"Situation?"_ I echoed, I held a servo over my spark, a look of hurt on my face. " _Ouch_ Ratchet. I thought we had something special."

Ratchet just groaned—I could feel his slight amusement over the bond—and looked back to Optimus. "I can handle Zelda on her bad days, but an extra three? Children at that? Optimus please."

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus responded, a well-hidden look of amusement flickered into his optics; Ratchet vented.

The familiar beeping of the proximity alarm blared, and the lights flashing green to announce the arrival of Fowler.

"What's that?" Jack asked, panicked.

Ratchet—and me because I was on his shoulder—returned to the monitor.

Bee answered. **"It's a proximity sensor. It tells us when someone's arrived from up top."**

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf translated. My brows shoot upwards, wow, a human understanding Bee was near impossible.

Pulling up the feed from above, the familiar helicopter landed on the pad. "It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet reported in a dry tone.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys?" Jack stuttered.

I vented; Ratchet, sharing my thoughts, also vented. We shared a look.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus explained. The kids quickly hide at Optimus not so subtle order.

The elevator quickly descended, the door opened, and Fowler stepped out, not waiting a second before starting speak. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and on particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car! So, anything you care to get up your tin chassis, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus simply answered.

"They're back, aren't they?"

I vented again. I was doing a lot of venting today. Primus help me.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus remarked.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon again." Fowler resorted.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat." Optimus countered.

"Says you." Fowler scoffed.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead grabbed and ripped the claw from Ratchet's workstation, he crushed it. I vented again. "Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use."

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped. _"I needed that!"_

"Enough! Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." Optimus finishes the argument.

 _Wow_ , talk about badass, Optimus. Not to mention implying that Fowler doesn't care about people possibly getting hurt. That sort of tactic does normally work though, I've used it before.

"Then do us both a favour and handle this, Prime! Under the radar—" Fowler returned to the elevator, facing us again. "—Or I will."

The door closed, taking him back to the roof.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Fowler is concerned for the world he lives on Bulkhead." I responded, the bot glanced at me.

Suddenly I found myself feeling nauseous, vision dancing as I felt like somethings been ripped from me. I groaned, placing a hand over my mouth. Through the buzzing of my audios, I faintly hear Ratchet call my name.

I just shuddered, feeling my core temperature rise. I'm moved from my perch on Ratchet's shoulder and I feel him scan me.

"Optimus her temperature has risen, she's having some sort of reaction." Ratchet reported, sounding slightly baffled. "But my scan isn't picking up what's causing it."

"I think I'm gonna purge." I managed to get out, not really wanting to throw up on poor Ratchet. I'm placed onto the platform by the bin. I rest my chin on the edge for only a moment before I actually purged, gagging as my tank clenched.

"What's wrong with her?" Raf, was it Raf that asked?

"She was fine a moment ago." Miko added as I purged again.

"We are unsure." Optimus voiced. His tone and bond expressing his worry.

I manage to groan out: "All-Spark… Well... something feels wrong."

I flinched as the monitors start beeping; I groaned, the sound not helping with the pulsing of my processor against my skull.

"Blasted Earth check!" Ratchet grumbled. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

There was a tense moment full of disbelief.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko.

I listened as they debate the possibility that his signal could just pop up.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive Ratchet—" Arcee started.

I felt Optimus' optics—and his silent soft questioning—and I managed to look up at him. _It wasn't possible_ , no one could come back without my assistance and the matrix's. I made sure to make to express it both physically and over our bond that I doubted it.

I closed my optics, once again leaning on the edge of the bin, dazed.

I heard the Ground-Bridge start up and the familiar transformations. I pushed myself to my pedes and feel back into a chair at the human size monitors. Ratchet scanned me again.

"You're stuck here…on Earth." Jack filled in in realisation.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet grumbled. I don't have enough energy to make a comeback, just snorting as Ratchet tried to get rid of the kids by offering to send them to Tokyo.

Ratchet rolled his optics and turned to me, offering a servo. With shaky arms, I pushed myself to my pedes again and climbed onto his servo. "Let's get you somewhere to lay, Zelda."

I groaned in response; my tank had settled, and I no longer had anything to bring up after purging everything. I find myself being laid on the large berth in the Medbay, Ratchet placing a pillow under my helm and blanket over my body.

As soon as I'm covered, I'm out like a light.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Waking up the next morning, I felt groggy but a hundred times better. Sitting up, I rubbed my optics. I crawled to the edge of the berth—I was still in the Medbay. I'm hardly surprised, Ratchet wouldn't likely let me out of his sight until I was in full working order.

"Morning." I greeted, spotting Ratchet.

He vented in relief. "Good morning, my scans show that whatever caused your episode last time has complete vanished. How do you feel?"

I wiggle my digits as I look down at my servos. "Other than slightly tired and hungry? I'm good."

"I'm glad." Ratchet murmured and offered me a servo, which I climbed onto. My toast and glass of energon was on the coffee table in my little second floor in the Hub. I start eating as soon as I fell onto the settee, moaning as I took a bite of the bread.

I take my time as to not accidentally upset my tank, watching as Ratchet examined something.

"What are you doing? What happened… last night?" I questioned, I'd almost forgotten about Cliffjumpers's signal.

Ratchet vented again, this time in a confused manner. "It is hard to say, Arcee explained that it looked like he'd been experimented on—he was covered in whatever this thing was. It made Arcee dizzy."

"You have no idea?" I frowned—after I finished downing the remains of my energon—once again climbed onto Ratchet's servo then his shoulder.

"None, all I know is the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered but must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools!" Ratchet explained, before grumbling in annoyance. "Thank you very much, Bulkhead!"

I pat his helm in sympathy.

"It's a good thing that no one else is here to disturb you, right?" I smirked lightly.

"Indeed." he grumbled. "Houseguests can be such a bother!"

I jump from his shoulder and on to his work station so that he should look into his microscope without accidentally causing me to slide off. As soon as my feet hit the table, a rattling made both Ratchet and I pause.

"What?"

There was nothing there, I frowned, continuing to watch the area as Ratchet went back to work. There's another sound, almost like something was skittering across the floor. Something silver catches my eye.

"Uhh, Ratchet." obviously, my tone was enough to make him turn around. My optics widened as a metal creature with a single purple optics started running towards us. I couldn't stop the short shout that escaped my vocal processor.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **You'll have noticed that Zelda refers to everything mostly by Cybertronian terms (body wise anyway), this is because when she became the All-spark, she gained the knowledge and since its's Cybertronian, it changed her way of referring to things.**

 **Zelda from Timeless will do this eventually too, lol.**


	2. Darkness Rising P2

I would like to start this with an apology for the long wait for the second chapter, this story—along with most of my others—were placed on hiatus for a while as I focused on Uni and more important things. Again my apologies.

I'd also like to let you know that I have a reference for Zelda now. Link will be on my profile under the Transformers section! It's titled Prime-verse Zelda reference.

CHAPTER ONE HAS HAD AN OVERHAUL!

Please go back and reread it!

 **Replies:**

 **NixiePixieStix:** Thank you for the review! And yes, there will be a backstory to Zelda and Soundwave's history ;). I'd also like to make mention that they'd more boarding that line between romantic and friendship atm. I probably should have said that in the first chapter ^^'. But yeah, the bots don't know—it's gonna be like a long-running gag kinda thing, lol.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I jump from his shoulder and on to his work station so that he should look into his microscope without accidentally causing me to slide off. As soon as my feet hit the table, a rattling made both Ratchet and I pause.

"What?"

There was nothing there, I frowned, continuing to watch the area as Ratchet went back to work. There's another sound, almost like something was skittering across the floor. Something silver catches my eye.

"Uhh, Ratchet." obviously, my tone was enough to make him turn around. My optics widened as metal creature with a single purple optics started running towards us. I couldn't stop the short shout that escaped my vocal processor.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Darkness Rising pt2**

 **(Episodes: 3, 4 & 5)**

I shifted my arm into the cannon, ripping my glove in the process and shot at the thing as it ran straight at us and leapt into the air.

The blast threw it back, but it just got back up again, screeching.

Ratchet plucked me from my place on the counter, holding me close to his chassis as he dodged another lunge from the thing.

Using a piece of pipe, Ratchet started swinging at it, knowing that using his canons recklessly in here would be dangerous. But the thing just scattered out the way before Ratchet even swung close.

It sliced a piece of his equipment in half, which resulted in Ratchet shouting in frustration. "I needed that!"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as it suddenly leapt onto the ground in front of us. Ratchet stumbled backwards, and it leapt at us again. I let out my own screech, feeling my spark thud painfully.

Then just as it went to leapt at us, a blast hit it directly, sending it flying and this time it didn't get back up.

"Optimus." I breathed, peering over Ratchet's servo. I felt his concern and confusion through his side of our bond—I could feel Ratchet's own perplexity and startledness too.

Ratchet and I vented in unison.

Then, with crackling electricity, the thing stood back up once more and this time Optimus stomped on it, crushing it.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet hissed, finally uncurling his servo to let me sit on it instead of cupping me to his chassis. I patted his chassis.

Ratchet turned to Optimus. "Now, what could have caused that?!"

Optimus slid back his guard to reveal his grim expression. "I have a grave suspicion and it may be what caused Zelda such grief yesterday too." I frowned up at him. "Dark Energon."

 _Ah_ , I grimaced, _that could explain it._

"So, if it was Dark Energon, then it explains how they brought Cliffjumper back." I offered, and Optimus nodded.

"Indeed."

"Then that would also account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online." Ratchet agreed but seemed sceptical. "But Dark Energon? It's so scarce, seems to be virtually non-existent."

Ratchet deposited me onto Optimus shoulder, and I perched snuggly behind his right window, watching as Ratchet collected the remains of the thing and put them into a glasses cylinder for safe keeping.

"What would it be doing on Earth anyway?" I asked. "Surely Earth isn't the right type of plant to be able to grow Dark Energon, right?"

"It was transported." Optimus vented heavily. "By Megatron."

"For what purpose?" Ratchet waved his arm in confusion.

Bringing back the dead—I realised, oh Father Primus, Megatron wanted to bring back ones that had passed into the Well already—but they won't be completely revived, they'd be husks. However, their souls would be put into stress— _torture_ over that horrible pull of Dark Energon trying to bring them back incorrectly.

 _Hell, no._

"If Dark Energon brought Cliff back, then it could do the same to other deceased Cybertronians, Ratchet." I growled, the possessive protectiveness that came from being the All-Spark reared its head.

Gently calmness wavered over from both of them to ease that possessive trait and I let out a breath, letting them soothe it.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead." Optimus answered Ratchet's pervious question.

The med-bot chuckled in disbelief. "Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

It was a good question and I felt Optimus, unfortunately, had the answer to it.

I vented. "Let me change into more suitable clothing. I'll come with, if that's okay?"

Optimus hummed deeply. "If you wish but be warned that we may have to face Megatron if he is indeed doing as we fear."

Optimus lowered me to the second floor, where I jumped off his servo to make the run to my room.

I made quick work of pulling on clean and fresh clothes, I didn't both with another glove because it would be unlikely we'd be in a public location.

I tugged on my black combat boots and plucked my armour charm from its hook, throwing it over my head. I pulled on a thin jacket over the top to finish the look.

I brushed my teeth and hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail instead of my side one.

Doing a once look over myself, just to make sure I had everything, I left and headed back to the Hub just in time to hear the arrival of my fellow Autobots and their charges.

"Autobots, prepare to—" Optimus paused, realising that it would be unwise to leave the children without supervision.

"Roll out?" Arcee raised an optic ridge, servos on her hips.

"—Remain here." Optimus finished, then turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, you'll come with Zelda and I." he turned back to the Arcee. "Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

I moved past Bee (patting his left as I did and he buzzed wordlessly down at me in greeting) and Bulkhead, heading towards the Ground-Bridge to wait.

"Dude!" Miko complained. "You're biggest. You should be the boss!"

"Err, he never picks me." Bulkhead answered sheepishly.

I chuckled softly, poor Bulkhead—he didn't fit the leadership role very well, he wasn't that type of bot.

"Optimus, with all due respect. Playing bodyguard is one thing; babysitting's another." Arcee argued, before pointing out: "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet chastised.

"For the moment it's only reconnaissance." Optimus continued as if Ratchet hadn't said anything.

"And why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt." Optimus's tone alone stopped anymore comments. "Ratchet, bridge us out!"

Ratchet fired up the Ground-Bridge and I moved first with Optimus and Ratchet just behind me. My vision fizzled with greens and blues as I'm teleported and then a moment later, I'm out the other side.

It was desert-like, I noticed first, with towering walls of red and orange stone with other colours peeking out like blues and greens. I was briefly reminded of the Grand Canyon, made me curious since I hadn't been there to hear the actual name of the location.

I heard Optimus and Ratchet exit and I turned to ask them. "We at the Grand Canyon?"

"Indeed." Optimus nodded down at me before taking the moment to have a glance around.

I looked up again, optical ridges furrowing at the grey tones and dark clouds in the sky—it didn't look like it was going to rain but I did know Arizona was roughly an hour ahead of Nevada in time.

I glanced at my watch—four, twenty-three. It wasn't overly late. _Maybe Mother Nature knows somethings gonna happen and wants to fit the mood,_ I thought drily. Then grimaced because it meant this reconnaissance mission wasn't going to go as planned if so.

We walked on, heading deeper into the canyon. It wasn't difficult to navigate since the layout was relatively simple compared to the maze it could have been.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet finally questioned after almost half an hour of silent walking.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy." Optimus answered.

"On _Earth_?" Ratchet drew back in disbelief. "You must be joking!"

"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off-world?"

"Of course, that's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one." Ratchet scoffed.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus answered and I grimaced, almost able to picture the battle that happened here.

We continued on in silence again after that; Ratchet seemingly silently pondering on Optimus's word. The sky had greyed considerably more since our arrival and it set me on edge. The dirt below my boots seemed to match the sky—as if all colour had been sucked from it.

I frowned again in worry. "I'm getting a bit of a baaaaad feeling, Optimus."

I glanced over my shoulder at the Prime to see his own frown. "If that is so, then we will continue on with caution."

We turned another corner and there before us was what could be near a hundred dead frames. I vented sharply, my fingers trembled, it was shocking really. I'd never seen so many deceased bots in person before.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus." Ratchet's tone was grim. "I had hoped that you were wrong."

Then the loud and sharp sound of a jet came from overhead, a glance up unfortunately revealed the familiar grey and purple frame of Megatron. He flew past us, and up ahead where he transformed and landed on the ledge.

"Optimus!" Megatron greeted, voice echoing all the way down to us.

Even from this distance, I could see a change in him—his optics were purple. What had he done?

"Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog and Zelda with you. I was certain your medic would be convalescing in a scrapyard by now."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet sneered.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus said instead.

Megatron smirked. "Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!" then he pulled something from his subspace and my breath hitched—crystalized Dark Energon. He threw it at the ground where the deceased lay. It hit the ground and the crackling electricity it emitted stopped as it sunk into the earth.

The ground shook as a bright purple light burst from the earth, the cracks spreading rapidly.

"Rise, my army!"

We watched in shock and horror as the first frame stumbled to its feet with low grunts. As it stood, it drew the sword that lay at its side with it.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet whispered.

Other frames followed the first's example and before we knew it almost half of them were already on their feet.

"Behold the power of Dark Energon!"

They moved forward.

My hands shook, my spark beat a million miles an hour and—

I called upon my armour.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors _and_ his own." Ratchet growled.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Optimus rumbled.

"Destroy them!" Megatron snarled.

Damnit.

I formed my cannon.

"Zelda, it would be best if you stay above and reframe from this fight." Optimus ordered.

I opened my mouth to argue. But Optimus beat me to it. "For your own safety, please do as I say."

I vented softly, watching as Optimus shot at the closet zombie. I nodded and opened my wings. I activated my boosters and raised myself from the ground and up higher then even Optimus could reach.

It seemed like the zombies had no access to their cannons or blades, which meant they wouldn't be able to reach me from my height. I'd be the air support.

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet panicked.

Optimus continued shooting, but it did little to the approaching zombies. I started shooting myself, but my cannons weren't nearly as powerful as Cybertronians because my body wouldn't be able to handle it—even with my enhancements.

"Ratchet, Zelda, retreat!" Optimus ordered. "Bridge yourselves back to base."

"No, we shall stand with you, Optimus." Ratchet deplored his blades. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

Ratchet rushed for the neared one, slicing it to pieces, then the next—it seemed blades were the more efficient weapon here. I glanced at my cannon in annoyance.

"I recommend dissection." Ratchet voiced, seeming to have come to the same conclusion as I had. "The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound advice, old friend."

I turned my cannon back into a hand, favouring to just watch for now. If they really needed some help, I'd use my own blade to try and slow them down.

"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army." Megatron grinned.

Optimus and Ratchet, instead of answering, just rush forward, slicing and decapitating the zombies.

It wasn't long before I noticed I was feeling exhausted—fatigued. It was the Dark Energon, I grimaced. The exposure to it wasn't good for me. Optimus and Ratchet either. I could see that it was wearing at them too.

Ratchet voiced his concerns.

"We cannot falter now." Optimus answered; then just as he'd spoken, Optimus was crowded, the zombies all piling up onto him and I formed my cannon again, shooting as more tried to get on top of him.

"Optimus!"

I turned to Ratchet to see the same happening to him and I bit my lower lip. Seeing movement beneath the zombies piling Optimus, I turned to Ratchet, flying over and dropping down—folding away my wings as I did—and pierced my blade through one's neck and began tearing into them.

I heard Optimus escape his pile as I took care of another, I rasped for breath, muscles trembling.

 _Damnit, Dark Energon is causing some serious problems for me._

Optimus pulled the remaining zombies off Ratchet and I slipped from the medic's shoulder and to the ground, falling to my knees in an attempt to catch my breath.

Ratchet's servos gently cupped around me and held me to his chassis as Optimus helped him stand.

"After all these years, Optimus, still at the top of your game.—" Megatron chuckled eagerly.

"Hold on Zelda." Ratchet murmured and placed me on his shoulder. I did, sliding to settle at the back of his neck and held on, this way I was out of the way.

"—My legion, finish them!"

Optimus and Ratchet rushed forward, taking on the remaining twenty or so zombies. The duo seemed to slice through them faster this time, it was likely because of the few numbers gave them more space to cut through.

"Bravo, Optimus. Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Optimus reached the rock wall, blades returning to servos as he began to scale the wall in an attempt the reach Megatron.

I grunted, body aching as Ratchet took care of the remaining several zombies.

"You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while energon—" Optimus was clearly exhausted. "—still flows through my veins."

Optimus reached the top, where Megatron knelt—servo over his spark as he grinned.

"Fitting, for it is _Dark_ Energon which flows through mine." Megatron leapt backwards and into the air, transforming mid-jump and flew away, Optimus shot after him but for nought, as Megatron was too fast.

Ratchet started to scale the wall as Optimus had done and when he reached the top, Optimus helped him on to the ledge.

I groaned but pulled myself back onto Ratchet's shoulder as we all stared down at the mess below us.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame. What is?" Ratchet questioned.

"I am not sure." Optimus answered with a heavy vent.

"I don't think I've been this exhausted in years and I hardly did anything." I commented, optics closed—I could easily fall asleep right now, never mind the fact I was still on Ratchet's shoulder. The hum of their sparks and my fatigued enough to draw me in.

I opened my optics, blinking rapidly in an attempt to ward away that need to sleep.

"But your reaction to the Dark Energon was different this time." Ratchet noted with curiosity. "What makes this time so different?"

I frowned. "Not sure."

"Perhaps the question would be best thought about once we return to base, so that we may take the chance to regain our strength." Optimus gently cut in, holding out a servo for me to slide onto—which I did.

He held me to this chassis, to which I curled up closer to, listening to the slightly faster paced hum of his spark.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I listened as the Ground-Bridge powered down. I hadn't moved—couldn't really—from my curled-up spot by Optimus's spark. Even the idea of moving hurt.

But Ratchet needed to cast his arm, and only Optimus knew how to work the tools necessary for it and so I was transferred to my little brother, who buzzed softly down at me.

" **You okay, big sister?"**

I lifted my head and smiled up at him—well at least I tried to, it felt like more of a grimace than anything, but I sent reassurance down the bond.

"I've been worst, little brother."

He gave a wordless low buzz, his door wings perked up a bit though. **"Good, especially after yesterday!"**

I softly chuckled, patting his chassis. I listened as the trio filled Optimus in about what had happened and I vented—I knew I wasn't going to like Miko very much, especially now she's shown how much of an adrenaline junky and thrill hunter she is.

It went silent as Optimus started helping Ratchet, no one said anything to fill the tense silence. It was obvious that Optimus was disappointed by the events.

Finally, once Optimus had finished welding the brace for Ratchet. The pair stood and came back into the main Hub area.

Miko chose that moment to moved forward and speak, eager to know. "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered grimly.

"Zombies? You fought zombies, and I missed it?" Miko echoed and I lowly hissed at the disbelief on her face—and disappointed excitement at the fact she'd not been there.

Optimus ignored Miko however, instead turning to her guardian. "Bulkhead you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead stood, bowing his head. "It won't happen again, Optimus—I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko cut in.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead begged.

Miko ignored him and instead pulled out her phone to show a picture on the screen. "And check it out. Recon!"

Optimus leaned closer, a curious look on his face. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Woah, Megatron's back?" Jack stepped forward. "That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet moved forward to take a glance only to look to Optimus in confusion. "I don't understand."

Miko blinked—I snuck a closer look to see that it was a Vehicon—and turned the phone back to her again in confusion, then looked slightly sheepishly. "That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

I growled lowly, annoyed would be putting lightly.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed." Jack snapped. "This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?"

"Uh, we were all almost killed, Jack." Miko bit back. "You, me, Raf, even them!"

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then—" Jack took a shaky breath and my spark went out to him because he reminded me of Sam. "I don't wanna be a part of it. Not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent." Optimus stepped forward, voice soft. "However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The Ground-Bridge fired up, Ratchet had somehow managed to sneak his away over, using the chance to eagerly get rid of one of the kids. "No point in long good-byes. Here's the door."

I rolled my optics.

Jack shuffled forward then turned to Raf. "Come on, Raf."

The younger boy glanced to Bumblebee and I heard the soft sad hum from Bee's spark at the possibility of Raf leaving.

Raf glanced back to Jack. "I'll be okay, Jack. See you at school."

Bee's spark buzzed, relieved.

Jack nodded. "Sure thing." He moved down the stairs and Arcee stepped up. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Her eyes flickered with amusement and slight disappointment—it was obvious she'd grown fond of him already.

Jack continued onward, walking into the Ground-Bridge.

I watched on silently as Miko sent the image to Ratchet to allow him to translate the photo. Then the two kids were driven home.

Upon falling onto the settee, I found wasn't going to be getting up anything soon, to exhausted and I allowed myself to fall asleep.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"—Megatron is building a Space-Bridge." Ratchet's voice woke me. I squirmed and pulled myself up to see what was happening.

Optimus wandered over. "If he hasn't already."

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead offered as he and Bee appeared.

"Bulkhead, a Space-Bridge runs in two directions. Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth. But to bring through his conquering army."

"The main event Megatron referred to. But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors—" Ratchet trailed off. I felt my breath had been stolen.

"Precisely. Cybertron." Optimus answered, expression grim. It was a terrifying thought, what we had faced earlier would be nothing to _that_. And the thought that all those deceased would be tortured over the pull of Dark Energon. I wanted to be angry, and snarl but I was too exhausted to feel anything but dread.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Sark Energon through his Space-Bride. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex, and invade Earth, bending humankind to Megatron's twisted will."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I forced myself to return to my room after waking up last night, and I managed to sleep decently and forced myself to wake up at eight.

My body ached still but I ignored the pain in favour of getting dressed and focusing on getting some breakfast. When I finally arrived in the main hub, I collapsed onto the settee.

You ever feel so achy that you physically don't think you could move anymore without severe pain from every muscle? Welp, that's what I had.

I blinked as I felt Ratchet's familiar scan. "Why haven't you mentioned you're in pain, Zelda?" he scolded. "You're doing horribly good job at blocking it."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ratch'. I'm just really tired and we've got a lot going on, don't want to add anything else to that list."

He vented, optics softening. "You are never a burden, Zelda." The monitor beeped and he moved back to the computer. "Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge." The Autobots gathered around, I noticed the distinct lack of Arcee. "High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach."

I grimaced

"Ok, so you guys don't fly but can't you just Ground-Bridge there?" Miko questioned curiously.

Ratchet gave a frustrated vent. "The Ground-Bridge has limited range. Stretching it all the way into orbit, its vortex could snap—and scatter us to the stars."

 _That would be painful. Very painful. But to risk or not to risk? Well, one would end with millions on humans dying and the other could end in them being scattered._ I groaned quietly.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus voiced. "Reaching the Space-Bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

I heard Arcee's horn and she came into the hanger with Jack on her back. I blinked, _wonder what she said to him?_

"Hey, guess who's back!" Jack greeted awkwardly and I chuckled. Arcee transformed.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee questioned.

"The final frontier." Miko grinned.

"Space?" Jack was taken back. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't, really." Raf answered from Bee's servo.

I pushed myself to my pedes, moving forward to lean on the railing to watch.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead shot Miko a look, who returned it with a sheepish one.

Ratchet fired up the Ground-Bridge and I felt my spark thud nervously.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans, I will never forgive you." Ratchet commented drily, I snorted.

"Go team spirit!" I sarcastically cheered, glancing at Ratchet, who rolled his optics.

The familiar well-hidden look of amusement flickered into Optimus's optics for a moment. "Until we meet again, old friend." He turned to the Ground-Bridge. "Autobots, roll out!"

They transformed and drove through. My eyes moved to the monitor which displaced their life signals. Moments later the comm link opened. I vented quietly in relief.

=Maximum overdrive! Autobots, transform and gravitize.=

"At least that's one less thing to worry about." I vocalised.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed.

=Don't look down. Or up. Or left.= Bulkhead commented nervously.

The started talking about Megatron having a whole load of Dark Energon, which he planned to send through the Space-Bridge. Optimus chipped in with saying they had no way to disable to Space-Bridge, so the plan was to stop anything form going in or coming out.

It was a rough plan but the best they could do in their situation.

It also seemed to be that the _Nemesis's_ satellite had been damage thanks to Bulkhead, which stopped them from allowing them to pinpoint the exact location of Cybertron. However, they obviously had another plan otherwise they wouldn't be there.

"From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio-telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio-telescope dishes? Like the giant-sized array in Texas?" Raf suggested

"Zip, ep, ep, ep! This is not child's play." Ratchet rebuffed.

"No, he's right Ratchet." I cut in, he blinked. "There's over a dozen satellites there, which would in turn be able to locate Cybertron."

=Good thinking, Raf.= Optimus acknowledged. =Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard.=

Just then Fowler sat up right from his hospital bed. "You, soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

I grimaced.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet stated.

Raf then seemed to pull a laptop out of nowhere like he had his own subspace—I snorted lightly at the thought—and began typing, _hacking_. He frowned in frustration, hitting the table with his fists. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!"

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet questioned patronisingly. I rolled my optics, _rude_.

"Maybe, if I could get in." Raf answered.

"W-wait, Raf, what if we could get you all the way in? Like 'inside-the-building' in?" Jack offered, my head snapped to him.

"I could log into their intern network on the other side of the firewall."

=The risk is too great, the Decepticons would be there, perhaps even on sight.= Optimus argued.

"Optimus." I began. "I think we all know that the only chance we've got is if Raf can get into the network—which he'd only be able to do by being inside the complex."

"Yeah, if we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko said.

Who taught her that word? My bets on Bulkhead—accidently of course, but still.

=Raf?=

We all glanced to him. He nodded, saying confidently: "I wanna give it a shot."

Immediately Ratchet had the Ground-Bridge fired up and the kids followed me towards it, where I lead them through. Familiar greens and blues filled my vision before we come out the other end.

"That would take some getting used to." Jack groaned.

Oh right, they weren't used to the Ground-Bridge yet—it does take some getting used to.

Jack got sounds of agreements from the other two.

"C'mon." I waved them on, trying and opening a door. To which I frowned at because it should've been locked. I shook that off and stepped into the building, gesturing for the kids to follow. I closed the door and I paused.

There was a Cybertronian nearby—and not just any.

Soundwave.

My lips twitched, making sure to keep my bonds for everyone as closed as possible but—

I felt his awareness.

Damn.

I felt his curiosity first—and acknowledgement. But then slight worry peeked over, and I sent my own questioning curiosity back, not understand his worry.

While this all happened, I lead the three kids into a computer room, to which Raf rushed forward to the computer.

 _:Sunbird: in pain?:_

Damn, was it that obvious?

 _:Yes.:_ Soundwave answered in a deadpan tone. _:Inquiry: causes?:_

I vented, absently watching Raf as he worked. _:Dark Energon.:_

 _:Acknowledged_.: He hummed. _:Zelda: get plenty of rest later.:_

I made a quiet sound from the back of my throat, not wanting to draw the kids' attention while they focused on the computer.

 _:So how's this going to happen_?: I questioned.

He hummed deeply, my lids fluttered lightly at the soothing sound. _:It is inevitable that the Autobots will win this outcome, it's only logical. But for the sake of the Decepticons, I will lock the Space-Bridge onto Cybertron permanently. It will be up to Optimus to stop the Space-Bridge.:_

I nodded. _:Understood, try not to harm the kids, yes?:_

 _:Affirmative:_ with that he drew away, leaving my mind empty. It was always a bit of an odd feeling after a telepathic connection.

"It's gotta be the Space Bridge." Miko pointed out.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can un-sync them." Raf stated.

"Would they know?" Jack questioned nervously.

 _Yes._

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they have no idea I'm in the house."

 _Ha._

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long!" Raf went to work, reversing the satellites. But only several long seconds later, they started moving again.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron." Raf said. "I'll just undo that again."

I moved forward, coming to stand behind Raf to watch him work.

Jack glanced to me, then back to Raf and asked: "What happens when the 'Cons realize they are been punk?"

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like on-line gaming."

Ah—perhaps I could…? My audios twitched as I picked up movement outside in the hallway.

"Yeah, Jack, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably, like, a thousand miles away."

The door opened. "Actually, I think you'll find that, eh…"

I smiled sheepishly as the children froze at my words. I glanced over my shoulder to see one of Soundwave's tentacles.

Jack screamed, and acting the necessary part, formed my cannon but Soundwave had already knocked Jack and Miko out the way. I aimed but Soundwave came my way, throwing me over the desk, knocking stuff random objects off it as I did.

I let out a shout, my already aching body did _not_ like that. I groaned, rolling onto my side—okay, so I could manage my achy body before but now—

I sucked in a breath, my body trembling.

Soundwave went after Raf, knocking the computer down as the boy leapt out the way.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack yelped

"Not good."

Soundwave withdrew and I forced myself to my pedes.

"Why is he leaving?"

I rushed ahead, following Soundwave's tentacle into the main control room. I shoved the doors open in time to see Soundwave climb out the roof. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at us. I spotted the axe, pierced into the ground between the broken and sparking wiring that controlled the sallies.

Miko snapped a phone, Soundwave did the same before transforming and flying off.

My attention was drawn to the wiring again and moved towards it as Miko asked why he was leaving.

"He has cut the hard-line. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron." I said, glanced back at them. "For good."

"Ratchet, we're gonna need a Ground-Bridge. Soundwave bested us." I commed.

Ratchet vented heavily. =Ground-bridge opening.=

The familiar portal opened, and we rushed back through into base, where we climbed onto the second floor.

=So, how do we beat a whole planet of the undead?= Bulkhead questioned.

"Optimus! I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their Space-Bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet reported. I spotted the purple tiny arrow dots on the screen, revealing thousands upon thousands of them.

Fowler moved our way and I blinked—when had he woken up?

=Dark Energon.= Optimus stated. =Ratchet, we must destroy the Space-Bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it.=

"If I knew how the Space-Bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet offered

"Um would schematics help?" Raf asked, holding up his USB.

Right, he'd made a copy, hadn't he.

"Optimus, I must say." Ratchet began again. "The Space Bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is the only option?"

=I am afraid so.=

"Then by all means let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet declared.

=Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead. While I make my stand.=

I listened as Optimus addressed Megatron and I closed my optics. My bond with every Cybertronian I'd meet and connected with hummed with mixed and plenty of emotions—from both sides.

"These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" Fowler asked and I rolled my optics.

"No." I drawled. "It's all good."

He shot me a look, to which I rolled my optics at.

=Ratchet, we're in position.= Arcee's voice came over the comm.

I leant back on the railing, watching as Raf typed at his computer, looking for over the data from the USB.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet instructed. "Rendevouz with the Space Bridge for pick-up. Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

=I see it.=

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current."

Arcee struggled for a moment. =Current reversed.=

"Yes!... Right?" Fowler cheered.

I smiled, saying sarcastically: "Sorry Will, forgot to cheer."

He shot me another look, to which I smirked at.

"I'll ready the Ground Bridge." Ratchet moved back over to the controls, resyncing them with the space coordinates. "Optimus, the Ground Bridge is ready and waiting."

=Autobots, jump! = Optimus ordered.

We all stood eagerly waiting for their return through the Ground-Bridge. I flinched, Arcee's bond fluttered painfully for a brief moment and I bit my lip.

"Do you think they're...?" Raf asked nervously.

"Four life signals… one very faint." Ratchet confirmed.

Optimus came through first, looking a bit beaten but in good health. Bulkhead too. Bumblebee was last, carrying Arcee.

"We lost one this week, by the All-Spark, don't let it be two." Ratchet pleaded quietly, and my servos shook.

Jack walked up to Arcee, placing his hand in hers. Her optics opened slightly at the touch. "Arcee."

"Jack, really?" she joked lightly. "There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But you're my first." was Jack's comeback. I smiled.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet questioned.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero."

My spark thud painfully and I bowed my head. _Wrong._ I could still feel him—even with a weak bond like his, I could tell he was alive—greatly injured, but alive.

"Prime!" Fowler shouted. "I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the save. I owe you one. We _all_ do."

He turned and made his way to the elevator. His tones always hella confused me—like was it so difficult to actually sound grateful? I rolled my optics

Bee set Arcee on her pedes, testing to see if she was alright. Which she was thankfully, but I didn't mean she wasn't in any pain.

Miko wandered over to Optimus. "So is this the part where you say good-bye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus paused, peering down at the three children. "It seems you all have formed quite the bonds with your guardians and so, it would be wrong of me to sever them."

Miko squealed excitedly as Optimus turned and made his own departure, heading towards the roof. Normally I would accompany him but—

I vented and started my trek towards my room. I need some serious sleep… but not before texting Soundwave.

Heh.


	3. Drop By (Master&Student)

Hey guys, another update for you all!

Before you start reading, I have something's I'd like to ask you!

Like any normal relationships, smutty stuff is bound to happen—so what I'm asking is: _would you guys like to see some smut in the future?_

Also new cover! I've been wanting to create a new one for a while,

Anyway, this chapter will not be following the plot of Master and Student, instead, Zelda goes to visit some familiar people.

It's a bit jumpy with line breaks, just wanted to let ya know.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Drop By**

 **[Master and Student]**

 **(Episode: 6)**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"How comes you didn't tell me about the reaction to Dark Energon?" I questioned, glancing up at his large and towering grand form from my stone perch.

His silver-white faceplate turned back to me, golden optics were like stars lighting up our dark surroundings. "I did not think a day would come that you would encounter my brother's blood. You have my apologies, however, I should still have warned you of the possible effects."

I waved him off. "Don't worry, I've never been a physical person before, so it was hard to know."

He chuckled. "That is true, my child."

He turned once more, his large wings twitched. He vented softly. "I would also like to speak about something else."

I blinked as I felt a tug.

"But that will have to wait." he finished, turning back to me, optics flickering with amusement. "I shall speak to you soon, daughter."

"And I you, father."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

' _Starscream's taken control of the Nemesis, Primus save us.'_ Was the text I awoke too. I grimaced in sympathy.

' _That's gotta be rough.'_ I answered, feeling sorry for the other residents on the Nemesis.

' _Yes, pity us.'_ I snorted out a laugh, only to groan at the remaining ache that had yet to disappear. _Damn, there goes my hope of working out today._

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, allowing myself to wake up more before actually getting up to start the day. I glanced to the ceiling, feeling oddly in a bit of a funk. I vented, everything that happened recently was likely the cause.

' _Already am.'_ I finally responded.

' _:,)'_ I tittered.

There were no more messages and I finally stood. I showered and got dressed before making my way to the hub, but along my journey, I bumped into Optimus.

"Morning." I greeted and he knelt, offering a servo.

"Good morning, Zelda. A refreshing recharge I hope?" He said.

"Feeling far better, but still like slag—though everything's that's happens got me in a bit of a, uh, tizzy." I answered as I climbed onto his right shoulder. I paused for a moment and ultimately came to a quick decision. "I think I might go visit Sam and Mikaela."

Optimus gave a deep hum. "If that is what you wish, then I shan't try and stop you."

I gripped the metal that outlined his windscreen. "A-Actually, now that I, uh, have you—just the two of us, I wanted to say something—it's a bit important, heh."

Optimus slowed to a stop at the entrance of the hub, glancing at me in concern. "What is bothering you, Zelda?"

I swallowed. "It's about Megatron."

"What is with the glum expressions?" Ratchet questioned at his approach.

My jaw snapped shut with a clank from my denta. I saw Optimus look to me from the corner of my optic.

"This planet—all planets—are finally free from Megatron's tyranny." Ratchet continued.

"I do not disagree, Ratchet." Optimus said, eyeing me for a moment longer before turning to Ratchet. "It's just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance."

"Hmm."

Ratchet vented deeply. "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon." Optimus answered, then he frowned. "The Decepticon may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

 _BOOM_

I shouted as the entire base shook momentarily. Optimus and Ratchet ran towards where it had resonated from under the idea it was a Decepticon, only to discover it was Raf's volcano.

I vented, servo to my chassis as my spark raced.

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs its red spot." Miko raised her brush, only for a large blob of paint to drip onto the ground. "Whoopsie."

"What… in the All-Spark is going on in here?" Ratchet berated.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack answered, standing beside a motorbike.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." Arcee offered, picking up an exhaust pipe. I raised an optical ridge in amusement at her lack of knowledge on the vehicle type she was.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee." Jack had the same line of thought. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee argued and I snorted; fair point.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here." Ratchet argued, my optic ridge went back up. "You're… making a mess."

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade." Raf argued.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system—"

"Oh?" Ratchet cut in. "And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or—"

We turned to Arcee and Jack filled in. "Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely! We're not earthlings and they're not scientists."

"Aw, c'mon Ratch'" I chided, he turned to me with a grumpy expression. "So what if they don't? It's like a learning experience for both parties!"

"Zelda is right." Optimus agreed and I grinned. "They are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try and learn more of Cybertron."

I felt a sudden swell of dread fill me—oh, no. Anything but _that_.

"And I'm gonna take that as my queue to get the hell outta dodge." I blurted. Ratchet glared at me, unimpressed. "Be a dear and Bridge me to Tranquility, would ya, Ratch'?"

He grumbled like the grumpy medic he was but did so. I leapt from Optimus's shoulder, grunting lightly as I hit the ground. I hoped onto my bike, tugged my helmet on and drove through without another word. My chance at telling Optimus about Megatron had evaporated into a cloud of smoke and I didn't want to be around base after Ratchet's little hissy fit—he was bound to do something, I've learned _that_ from experiences.

The Ground-Bridge left me in an alley only several blocks away from Sam and Mikaela's place—and Mikaela's work place. She had been co-running her father's bike shop for the last few years in preparation of completely overtaking when he retired.

Last I'd head of Sam, he was still bouncing from job to job while searching for the right.

I drove out the alley and, knowing Mikaela would be working, headed for the shop. Several heads raised at my entrance to the lot, Mikaela's one of them. Her long dark hair tied back into a scruffy bun as she worked on a bike's paint job.

She grinned as I climbed off my bike, pulling my helmet off.

"Zel!" she shouted, running over and I laughed as she tackled me.

The whole tackling thing had become a bit of an inside joke between us, never mind the fact we were twenty-seven-year-old women. "Kae!"

"It's so good to see you!" she gushed, pulling back after several nano-kliks.

"I can easily say the same to you."

We shared another chuckle. Mikaela led me into the building, shouting over her shoulder that she was taking her break—to the other employees' amusement.

She led me to the breakroom, where we sat at the table. "So. What's got you up here without a text beforehand?"

"Impulse really." I answered, express turning grim. "Cliffjumper was offlined."

Mikaela's eyes widened. "What? Who—?"

"Starscream…" I shook my helm. "But Megatron returned too."

Her breath hitched.

"He's not exactly in the best of state now, though—slag happened… everyone thinks he's dead and I haven't gotten to—"

Mikaela's eyes softened as she reached over the table, grabbing my servos. "It's okay."

"I felt it, 'Kaela." I cracked—finally allowing myself to sink into that emotional pool and feel my grief for Cliff's offlining. Something I'd been holding back because while I was the All-Spark and I knew what happened after death, it didn't mean losing someone _ever_ got easier.

I just didn't grieve like a normal person did—it was the phantom feelings of his bond that left me shaking.

I hadn't allowed myself to ponder on what happened in the last forty-seven joors truly—everything had been such a rush.

"It _hurts_." My sight blurred. "All I want is for that space to be filled again and I don't know what to do."

Mikaela stood, moving to wrap her arm around me as I sobbed.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Eventually, I managed to pull myself together, and while I wanted nothing more than to continue crying, I knew it wasn't getting me anywhere and it would only stop me from my reason for coming to visit Sam and Mikaela in the first place, which was to distract myself and have a good time.

When lunch finally came around, we migrated to a pub a few doors down and left our pervious conversation behind.

"Sam and I have been thinking about taking the next step in our relationship." Mikaela brought up after our nachos had been delivered.

I grinned. "As in marriage?"

Mikaela laughed, nodding. "Yeah. Though Judy had been the original one to mention it, complaining about the lack of grandkids."

My smile dimmed a bit—I wasn't going to be able to give her grandkids. I wanted too—I really did but my body had been alternated a lot since my birth, I was unable to have children because of the All-Spark's power. At least as a tech-organic, I wasn't able too.

And I'm not exactly compatible with any Cybertronians either. I might have a physical spark instead of a heart now, but that didn't mean I was able to carry another spark within me.

It… I had spent a lot of time in the past thinking about it and while I had come to term with it, it didn't mean I wasn't upset about it.

"I hope to see some from you too." I chortled. Mikaela groaned playfully. "Not you too!"

I laughed. "But it's true! You and Sam are bound to have good looking kids with your genetics!"

Mikaela flushed red, hand coming up to cover her face in embarrassment. "That's what Judy said!"

That just renewed my laughter, to which Mikaela groaned again.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Zelda!" Sam dropped his bag on to counter top in surprise.

"Sam." I greeted, hopping to my pedes to hug him. He returned it.

"Not that I'm grateful for the visit but what happened to the whole agreement to drop a text beforehand?"

Mikaela guffawed. I gave him a smile, but I vented and sat back down. "Some stuff happened is all—just made me wanna see you guys."

Sam frowned. "What… what happened? It takes a lot to shake you, Zelda."

I swallowed, tensely smiling—willing myself not to cry again. I turned my gaze to my servos. "It's Cliff."

Sam stopped, breathing and everything. It took him a moment to start again. "Cliff?" his voice cracked.

I nodded. "He was jumped and the 'Cons got him."

"Bastards." He hissed. I flinched slightly at that—I knew Sam had problems after everything he'd been put through but honesty the Decepticons cared little about him anymore because he wasn't of any value to them.

I was thankful for it—don't get me wrong—but I also feel that Sam might not deserve to be so—. I cut my thoughts off, not wanting to spend anything thinking about that—knowing it was my bias for Cybertronians subconsciously coming through.

Need to work on that. Stupid All-Spark power, hush, hush.

I shook my head, both to rid me of my thoughts and to Sam. I didn't say anything else on that topic, instead turning in a different direction. "Arcee accidentally got spotted by some kids, so we've now got three of them at base."

Sam and Mikaela's brows shot up. "Seriously?" Sam questioned.

"She wasn't exactly doing so well after—" I vented again. Seriously, why must everything relate back to Cliff today? "There's Raf, he's a bit of a genius who some how learned to hack. Jack, who reminds me of you Sam, and… _Miko_ , an adrenaline junky and thrill seeker. At the first chance of adventure she leapt through the Ground-Bridge almost got all three of them killed."

The couple winced at my not-so-pleased tone.

"Is she really that bad?" Mikaela asked.

I groaned. "I only hope it doesn't happen often or better yet _ever,_ she really shouldn't do slag like that."

"We can only hope." Sam responded drily, sounding unconvinced.

I scratched my jaw. "You guys know where your nearest florist is, by any chance?"

Mikaela smiled, speaking softly. "There's only that recently opened by the cemetery."

I returned the smile with a grateful one. "Thanks. Anyway, I've gotta get going."

"You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner?" Sam questioned.

I shook my head. "Nah." I picked my helmet up. "It was great seeing you guys." I waved and before either could get up, saw myself out. I reached my bike and paused, letting out a breath.

I felt more relaxed than I had in a while. I smiled and tugged my helmet on, pulling out of their driveway.

I knew the directions to the cemetery by instinct now after the so many times I'd taken the route. It was only a ten-minute drive with the beginning of rush hour traffic. I spotted the florist that Mikaela had mentioned. I pulled up and parked, the cemetery was in walking distance, no need to worry about getting back onto the bike and risk ruining the flowers.

The florist was empty apart from the single woman that was behind the counter. I returned her greeting when I entered to be polite.

I made a bokay of blue and purple flowers consisting of morning glory's, gentians', and clematis'. Those were my usual go-to flowers for Aria, they complimented each other and blue had been Aria's long-time favourite colour.

I paid the twenty-seven dollars and made my exit.

The cemetery was healthier looking than the last time I'd stepped ped into it, in the distance, at the far back, I could hear and see the gardener finishing up maintenance.

I followed the path towards my parents and Aria's graves. I slowed when I reacted them.

 _Lucas James Larsson (1963-1995) and his wife: Rina Lula Larsson. (1964-1995)_

 _They died to protect the innocent._

 _Purple Hearts._

 _May they rest in eternal piece._

My eyes moved to the one beside theirs.

 _Aria Selena Larsson (1990-2008)_

 _Sister, fiancé, doctor, hero._

 _A life stolen before her time._

 _Purple Heart._

I vented heavily, crouching before my parents' graves first. "Don't come nearly as often as I _should_ , really. But I doubt you really blame me." I chuckled. "Forgive me for the lack of flowers also—didn't really have enough hands. Love you both."

I moved to Aria and fell back onto my behind. I reached forward, placing the bokay at her headstone. "Hey, Bluebell. It's been a while huh?" I bit my lip. "A lots happened, and I don't doubt you've watching everything I'm doing, silently judging." I laughed, I could hear her voice.

" _We both know you've always been a right bloody idiot."_ she'd tut but end up smiling because no matter how annoying I was for her, she could never stay annoyed at me.

"I'm sorry. It's been four years since I've come visit you, ain't it?" I vented, wiping the tears that had gathered. "…I've come a long way since that little seven-year-old, haven't I? Shit, I've seen so much. More than the average person should—but I'm not really average anymore, am I?... I miss you—every day, but I think the last few years I've finally really moved on. Man, you probably saw how much of a buggin' crybaby I've been…"

I wiped my eyes again as I chuckled. "Actually, I've got something to confess. So much has happened, so much unbelieve stuff, that I'm hardly surprised that I think I might be falling in love with Soundwave—or already am. It's weird—because… 'cause it feels nothing like what I had for Adan. With Adan, I felt warm and fluffy inside for him—and I _know_ I loved him but what I feel for Soundwave doesn't feel like that. It's… there's this part of me that wants to be there beside him ever possibly nano-klik I can and it's so weird and I feel so gooey. It's a longing I've never had for anyone before and I…. It's like I'm on some _drug_ whenever I'm with him. He's so… he's presences is just smoothing. It… it kinda bloody scares me actually 'cause I doubt he'd ever feel the same."

I gave a self-pitying snickered. "I sound like some hopeless romantic, don't I, Bluebell? Dear Primus."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I went for a drive after visiting Aria and my parents, mostly it was to just clear my helm of everything I'd revealed—and accepted—but eventually, I contacted base for a Ground-Bridge.

I drove straight through and parked my bike. I tucked my helmet under my arm, greeting Optimus as he shut down the Ground-Bridge.

"A clear processor?" He asked.

"A lot better." I smiled. "I really needed that."

"I am glad to see so." Was his response.

"Good, good." I nodded, then pointed to the hallway. "I'm gonna head back to my room."

Yes, let's forget I wanted to speak to you this morning, Optimus.

Please don't remember.

"Zelda."

Damnit!

I stopped, glancing over my shoulder. "Optimus?"

"We did not finish our conversation this morning." He offered lightly—I knew that he knew that I was planning to do everything in my power to avoid what I had wanted to speak to him about. He knew me too damn well.

I vented.

"Perhaps a visit to the roof?"

I nodded and took up residence upon his shoulder as we made our way there. I said nothing in the meantime, biting my lower lip, trying to figure out how I wanted to go about this. The elevator slid to a halt, and doors slid open, letting the warm Nevada evening air hit me.

It wasn't stuffy, in fact it was that nice temperature considering how hot Jasper could get during the day.

Optimus walked to the edge that faced the setting sun. I tucked my knees to my chassis, resting my chin on my knees as I watched the orange, red and pink hued sunset. Sitting like this was calming—listening to Optimus' humming spark and the beautiful sight before me, made me vent softly.

We sat in the silence for several breems.

Finally, I got a hold of my courage. "Megatron's alive. Severy injured, _yes_ but not dead."

Optimus vented. "I suspected that might have been the cause of your strange behaviour today."

My spark fluttered lightly. "Sorry."

"Do not apologies, dear spark." Optimus' tone was soft, and I vented as his side of our bond reflected his equally as soft emotions. "I understand your hesitance to mention this, especially after our fellow Autobots' reactions the night pervious at the belief he had passed on."

"Still, I had been banking on you forgetting about the uh, unfinished conversation this morning." I answered sheepishly.

He hummed deeply, I felt his flash of amusement. "You should know _me_ well enough by now, as I know you, Zelda."

I laughed, coming undone from the ball I'd curled up into. "Anyway, Sam and Mikaela are talking about marriage."

Optimus's optical ridge went up, but he smiled. "I am glad to know they are doing well and are happy."

We continued talking well past the time that the sun had set.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

nano-klik: ~1 second

joor: ~1 hour

Breem: ~8.3 minutes

 **I'm iffy about this chapter, so I might end up coming back to it at a later date for touch-ups.**


	4. Arctic Adventure (Scrapheap)

**So we start off with some Soundwave perspective , thought he was due some more screen time (scene time?) lol.**

 **Don't have to say much other than Interim (the second in the Timeless instalment) is coming along a slight bit slower than I want (chapter wise anyway, I've gotten everything I want noted), but I have another TF story out, it's set in G1. It's more of a side project called** _ **Remnant**_ **.**

 **Summary:** A sparkling loses the only remaining family she has left, only that isn't all that true as she suddenly finds herself in the care of her Creator. Now she understands why her aunt was so sad at her similarities to her Creator—to Soundwave. But being with the Decepticons might not be as bad as the Autobots claim.

 **It'll be from the Deception side and meant to be more of a light-hearted story than war based. It's going to include Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat and Lazerbeak.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you read on.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Chapter 4** : Artic Adventure

 **[Scrapheap]**

 **(episode: 7)**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

It was early by even his standards—upon arriving on Earth several years prior, most Decepticons had adjusted their recharge patterns to base it around the planets own mega-cycle (they just called it a day, such a weird term) and so using a Ground-Bridge to arrive at the familiar cliff edge hidden within the mountain range of Jasper, the sun had yet to rise and wouldn't for several more minutes.

As he had stepped through, he spotted Zelda sitting at the edge, legs hanging over. He paused momentarily, normally she'd turn and greet him but today she didn't seem aware of the fact he'd arrived—even with the Ground-Bridge being quite a loud device—and while Zelda had mellowed out over the seven earth years they'd known her, even this silence was odd.

They'd only had a handful of meetings before her sister's offlining but what they saw of her before and after was a striking difference. Nineteen-year-old Zelda had been a bit of a loud person but not in a negative way, she had been talkative and friendly to most, but it was a front he'd come to discover over the years. During those handfuls of meetings, it was only after Optimus's resurrection that they had it confirmed to them that Zelda had become the All-Spark.

While most just accepted it, Soundwave wanted to know _more_. Why the All-Spark chose Zelda, someone who'd openly admitted she'd done terrible things (it was true, he'd been the one to do research on her after all) and—well she _was_ a fleshy. The questions bothered him for three years before he finally had a chance to learn—watch from Zelda's own perspective.

That chance only came along because he'd expressed his curiosity whether his telepathic ability would work with organic based lifeforms. And it did and while by that point she had already slowly started becoming a techno-organic, she still inhabited her brain which was the only component required.

She'd given him free access to her mind—it… had momentarily taken him aback because no one had offered their processor just like _that_. He'd questioned her about it, but she gave a breathy laugh and answered: _"I trust you, Soundwave."_

He did not… he was unsure about when she had come to think of him as a friend—but that revelation had made him realise he considered her _his_ friend too.

It had been a long time since he considered anyone like that—Megatronous had changed a lot over the vorns and while he still saw pieces of his old friend here and there, it was like Megatron was a completely different mech.

And every other Cybertronian on the _Nemesis_ wasn't worth his attention either, it got incredibly lonely with only Lazerbeak. Ravage and the twins were Primus knows where with Shockwave but the only way he knew they lived was because of their bond with him. It gave him some relief at least.

But he was getting off topic—Zelda gave him access to all her memories, the only pieces he was denied was her conversations and meetings with Primus. All he got from them were flashes of star-bright golden optics (similar to that of her own optics), but she seemed surprised at that and they theorised it was perhaps someone else's doing.

That someone else's name beginning with _pri_ and ending in _mus._

(He could understand if those conversations were considered sacred—like the Matrix of Leadership could only be _truly_ used by Primes—and embodied All-Sparks it seems.)

But Zelda didn't even inhabit an ounce of embarrassment like humans were about most things. She wasn't even the slightest bit prudish when it came to more… self-indulgent moments—she had been years prior, (he'd brushed through her much younger and darker years—and self-indulgent moments, he didn't want to invade her privacy _that_ much) but she'd matured a lot since she'd become the All-Spark. If Soundwave had to guess, then he'd say it was the knowledge and power of the All-Spark that had a servo in that.

—what was his _original_ line of thought again?

Right, Zelda's odd behaviour.

It had only been four Earth days since Cliffjumper's offlining and while she said she could never truly grieve that loss, it didn't mean she wasn't—instead, he found that perhaps, if anything, Zelda grieved the most.

She was bonded to him after all, and while the bond (she referred to them as threads as to her they looked like literal threads) wasn't that of a physical Creator/Carrier, sibling or Sparkmate, she still was bonded in a faux way.

His spark went out to her.

Soundwave finally moved forward, realising he'd been pondering on these thoughts for exactly two minutes, thirty seconds and fifteen milliseconds and her head twitched which signalled to him she'd finally twigged about him being there, yet she still didn't turn.

And it was fine—over the last four Earth days, the bond that she shared with him had been a lot more… he wanted to say suppressed but it would be an incorrect term to use. Dampened, perhaps.

He'd asked Knockout and Breakout (he didn't physically ask, he'd taken a vow of silence after all) and they also mentioned their own bonds had been more deaden too.

He theorized it could be her subconscious response after losing Cliffjumper. He didn't share a bond with her (nor any Decepticons) at the time Optimus himself had been temporarily offlined but what he heard from other Cons that had been there, was that it hadn't been pretty.

Soundwave approached the cliff edge and sat himself. Zelda shuffled once he'd settled and she slumped against his leg. His servo gently cupped her form, index digit stroking her head.

He disliked seeing Zelda like this but words were not the type of comfort she needed and so they continued with the silence as the sun began to peak over the mountains in the horizon.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

That morning upon arriving back at base after watching the sunrise with Soundwave, I learnt Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been sent out to the Arctic to explore a signal they'd manage to pick up on, Optimus made mention of returning afterwards—something along those lines anyway—and I kinda jumped at the opportunity to join them.

Of course, I had to go and buy the appropriate clothing to do so but it would be definitely worth it!

By the time I arrived back, I'd gone via Ground-Bridge since Jasper didn't have stores that sold the types of clothing I needed—I mean Nevada _is_ a hot state—Bulk and Bee had returned with something.

Ratchet said it looked like a stasis pod, but they wouldn't know what was in it until the ice had thawed and they opened it up.

But I was busy getting into my gear. I knew that Arctic exploration required warm clothing but honesty I was surprised at minimal amount—a brightly coloured parka, red being the traditionally used one; warm trousers, ski pants are suitable; waterproof trousers; thermal underwear; snow boots; and a fleece jacket. The last four you can get the general idea for.

Sunglasses were another, but I went for goggles instead, because the sun can reflect harshly off the snow. I threw in a thick scarf and beanie too and of course, gloves.

I gave my shoulders several shrugs at the new additional weight—I'd never warn anything that required three layers before, it was a bit of a weird feeling and I was getting a wee bit warm.

I tied my hair back into a low ponytail and shoved it up into the beanie, then adjusted my goggles, setting them on my forehead for now.

I tucked my trouser ends into the boots and made sure the straps were tight before I made my way back toward the Hub. As I arrived, the kids and their guardians did too.

I turned my attention to Ratchet as I zipped up my red parka and adjusted the goggles again. "Am I good to go?" I teased, Ratchet took my health very seriously and while I don't get ill via human methods, that didn't mean I couldn't get injured or strained. It annoyed him to no end when I pushed myself.

The grumpy bot rolled his optics and took a moment to scan my clothing. "Yes." He knelt and held out his servo which revealed the badge I was going to be wearing. "Listen to the badge—if it goes off before Optimus and Arcee's, you are to ask for a bridge back to base. _Immediately_."

I saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Ratchet groaned at my behaviour, grumbling about me being a pain in his aft. I chuckled. "Love you too, Ratch'."

He shook his head and stood back up. I finally turned back to the conversation as I pinned the badge onto the right side since the parka had a left breast pocket.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack back tracked and I chuckled lightly.

"The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow." Raf moved forward, taking the spot Jack had previously been in.

"I would invite you to join, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus explained softly.

"I… understand." Raf nodded, but the disappointment showed on his face.

Optimus turned to enter the Ground-Bridge but paused, turning back around. "But I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf grinned, and it made me feel all gooey inside, _ehhh_ _mushy feelings_. "That would be awesome!"

Optimus went first with Arcee and I not far behind. As I approached the portal, I pulled down my goggles. The familiar warping feeling tingled my skin and as I stepped through, my feet sunk into the snow and I was hit with wind against my slightly visible cheeks, and oh boy did the temperature hit me.

 _Whoa, cold_ , were my first thoughts before I took the moment to glance around the white environment, _but definitely worth it!_

For several long kilks I just observed my surrounds in awe. I'd never seen so much snow before—I had been to Russia during winter but even that wasn't anywhere near _this_.

I just—

"No time for sightseeing I'm afraid, Zelda." Optimus' voice brought me back and I turned my optics onto him. He couldn't see my face because it was covered but my embarrassment was visible via my thread.

"Well at least we know we're not gonna loses you out here." Arcee jested, servo on her hip.

"Har har." I responded sarcastically and jested in return: "It's the only time I can't hide from you all."

I could disappear like a cloud of smoke practically anywhere; I'd used the methods plenty of times in attempts to improve the younger bots scanning and searching skills. I probably wasn't the best person to run the so-called game since the likelihood they'd find me is roughly twenty outta a hundred.

I pitied them sometimes but at least they knew I could hide from someone after me if necessary.

Arcee scoffed. "Come now, Zelda, we _all_ know we're going easy on you."

I laughed. "Hahahahahahahaha! You're such a comedian, Arcee!"

Their amusement hummed from the threads.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

We were walking for a while before Optimus stopped almost suddenly. "Hmm, look."

Arcee and I followed his eyeline into the near distance, while my sight wasn't perfect like a Cybertronians, it was far better than a human. So therefore, it took me a nano-kilk to find what it was that Optimus was looking at.

There was movement camouflaged by the snow, it was a large creature—and white. A polar bear.

"Whoa, he's so bushy." I noted with a smile.

"Guess this planet _does_ have some good things." Arcee declared. I rolled my optics.

My eyes had already returned to Optimus, who continued to watch the bear. Even with his mouthguard down, the brightness of his optics gave away his smile.

I liked it when he did, he didn't smile far as much as he should.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

We were out for an hour by now and I hadn't felt the cold seep through yet. But I was thankful because I'd gotten the chance to see animals that would never get too in their natural habitat.

I wasn't the biggest fan of zoos, while they did have good points to them—both for the endangered animals' and for humans, I just disliked the enclosures. My views on the subject were complicated, eh.

I shrugged the thought before it could go off in a tangent.

Optimus voiced his concern on whether I should return but I argued I wasn't feeling the cold yet. It got him but he was hesitant about it.

Arcee went ahead to scout on the ground while Optimus climbed the icy cliff. I stayed on the ground, watching as he climbed.

There was a strong gust of wind and I shivered. Ooooooh man, I flipped jinxed myself didn't I?

Just my fragging luck.

I started doing simple excises to warm my body, knowing standing still wasn't a good idea. I didn't push myself too much either as I didn't want to waste energy.

My badge flashed once.

Shit.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Another hour past and I was beginning to get worried. My badge had gone off several more times and finally, Optimus's badged did—Arcee's had likely done so too; just in time for a blizzard to start to pick up. I bit my lip as Optimus tried and failed to contact Ratchet.

I shivered, penguin-like swaying side to side and head tucked low.

"Zelda, can you walk?" Optimus asked, raising his voice over the wailing winds.

"Yeah."

"Then let us keep moving. We much find shelter while I continue to try and contact base."

We did and not long after Arcee caught up with us, asking in confusion at the lack of Ground-Bridge. "What's wrong?"

"No one at base is responding. We much move or the blizzard will freeze us." Optimus answered.

"Let's hope it's a minor fault, yeah?" I asked nervously as a spasm racked through my upper body because of the cold.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

We continued walking and I'd been forced to walk behind Optimus's leg in an attempt to shield myself from the cold. My shoulders were hunched, arms crossed tightly, and toes curled in attempts to keep myself warm and not loss feeling.

=Optimus to base, do you read?= OP received nothing in return, only static.

Arcee collapsed to one knee and I bit back the whine the wanted to escape.

Da—Optimus went ahead to aid Arcee to her pedes. "Are you sure a nice long drive won't help? I heard Miami is beautiful this time of year." The femme asked, voice tired.

"The nearest temperate climate is too distant, Arcee. Attempting to reach it would expand too much energy and hasten the freezing processes. Until Ratchet sends for us—" he glanced back at me. "—and he will, our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves."

As D— _Optimus_ (what the frag, processor? Get it right!) stood once more, I blinked, suddenly feeling very tired to the point my lids drooped unwillingly. I just wanted to fall into my hammock, curl up in my blankets and recharge for as long as I possibly could.

Recharge… I… really tired, I'll just—

"Zelda."

My optics snapped open both at the voice and the gentle prod of a digit that belonged to Arcee.

"Uhhm—w-what?" I asked, rapidly blink in an attempt to fight the desire to recharge.

The two shared a look. "We best find shelter soon." Arcee said, tone worried. The femme gently guided me—which was good because my processor was spinning, and my sense of direction had gone whack.

What way did we even come from? Didn't we already pass an icy cliff just… just like that? What?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Time pressed on and eventually, we found shelter, it wasn't much but it shielded us from the harsh wind. I had been forced to huddle against Arcee's chassis in a vain attempt to keep me warm via heat that radiated from her frame. It wasn't as effective as they'd hoped.

Arcee, Dad, and I had taken to talking about memories in an attempt to keep ourselves awake, but my filter from my processor and mouth had vanished. Incoherent words and mumbles escaped me, and I didn't even know even a quart of what I was talking about.

Why did I want to visit the Artic anyway? I could've been doing tons better stuff, like… like—what?

—"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive." Dad's voice broke my thought and my lids drooped again. It was getting' harder and harder to fight.

"What do you suggest? Wait, how about a game. Let's play who screwed things up back at base." Arcee voice bitterly, resting her cheek against my helm. I giggled.

"It was Lazerbeak—" What? "I saw 'em!"

"Our predicament could be a result of a simple malfunction." Papa answered, ignoring my giggles. Rude.

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see. No com-link. Maybe even no power. The big lug probably tripped over a cord. He'd never been too graceful. Remember when we first arrived on Earth and Bulkhead walked into those power lines?" She chuckled. "Who knew he could dance like that?"

"Bulkhead maybe… too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds." His optics dropped to me. "One should not be measured by size alone."

I look at him blankly. "¿Que tal?"

 **o-o-3rd Person-o-o**

As even more time passed, Zelda felt frozen solid. She held no more strength, even struggling to painfully inhale. She wasn't a fool, the likelihood of them offlining here was expediently high.

And the chance that within the next, and possibly finally, breem of her life that the Ground-Bridge would appear, and they'd be saved was almost zilch.

"You know the worst part… after battling cons all these Stellar-cycles, smack down, shot at, blown up… this is how our lights go out?" Arcee asked, arms tightening around the small form in her arms in worry, the mumbling had stopped a short while ago and only her breathing reassured them that Zelda was alive.

"Arcee… this may not be the finish that we had planned. But if this is indeed the end, if we are to become one with the All-Spark." Zelda twitched at the word, it was a subconscious response from the power inside of her.

Arcee lay a servo in his. "It's been an honour serving with you, Optimus Prime."

Finally, Zelda move, her head lifted, and Optimus would see the dim golden optics behind the goggles she wore. They rose to meet his. Her voice was slurred as she slipped into Cybertronian. _§Papa…§_ Optimus blinked owlishly at the term. _§Every spark…be..comes…§_

She trailed off, head dipped as her vision turned dark. She heard… vague and muffled voices. Voices that belonged to the two panicked Autobots, calling Zelda's name in vain attempts to awaken her. Arcee even shaking her shoulder but nothing brought Zelda back round to being conscious.

As Arcee continued to call for Zelda, voice strained at feeling the way the thread they shared to her continued to dim and felt so, so fragile that any wrong move would cut that tie, Optimus lifted his helm as he saw the Ground-Bridge open up before them, he heaved himself up.

He helped Arcee who clutched the practically lifeless Zelda to her chassis. They pushed themselves to reach the Ground-Bridge. As they did, Bulkhead came running through with tiny metal creatures that Optimus and Arcee recognised almost immediately.

"Down, down!" Bulkhead ordered as thousands of them came flying towards Arcee and Optimus, the latter of the two using himself as a shield to protect Arcee and ultimately Zelda. As they reached the freezing trio, the scarplets themselves froze solid, bouncing off Optimus' armour.

Once they'd all creased, the conscious duo turned to Bulkhead who lay in the snow.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

They rushed through either way, Zelda's live on the line and as they stepped through the Ground-Bridge, Ratchet was on his feet and meeting them.

"Give her to me!" he ordered, and Arcee deposited Zelda onto the Medic's servos. Then Ratchet's chassis shifted, pulling back to reveal his spark, where he gently set Zelda inside the chamber and closed his chassis again.

The white and orange Autobot shuddered, feeling the way Zelda's form radiated the cold that clung to her, but his spark was far hotter, easily overpowering the cold and began to warm Zelda up, bring her back from critical.

The Autobots all slumped in relief.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Don't worry Zelda's recovering will be in the next chapter as the kids learn some stuff about the resident techno-organic ;)**

=Comm links=

 _§Cybertronian§_

Mega-cycle: ~3 weeks

Orn: 13 days

Kilk: ~1.2 minutes

Breem: ~8.3 mintues

Stellar-cycle: ~7.5 months (Cybertronian year)

¿Que tal?: Spanish for 'how are you?'


	5. Recovering

**Chapter 5:** Recovery

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Any improvements?" Jack asked Ratchet as the three arrived at the former missile-silo after school, three days following the entire mishap with the Scarplets and Arctic. "The others haven't said anything when we asked."

The white and orange medic vented heavily. "Improving." Was all he grumbled for several long moments before turning away from the monitor from seeing the Autobots off for patrol, to face the three curious and worried children. "Her body's working almost double time trying to heal the damage the cold did."

"I hear a but just waiting to be added." Miko raised a finger, brow going up.

Ratchet shuffled. "If her left leg does not reach a certain standard, it may need amputation."

The children's eyes widened.

"A—Amputation." Raf stuttered, biting his lower lip as his eyes were drawn to the comatose redhead, who had been removed from Ratchet's spark chamber two days prior and was now bundled up in several thick blankets and some sort of blue I.V drip feeding into her left arm.

"I don't like it any more than you lot." Ratchet vented.

It was the first time the children had seen Ratchet look almost _lost_ —the glint in his optics as he glanced over at Zelda with worry and hopefulness at the same time. "Zelda's stubborn, however. She was up and about only three days after she lost her arm."

"Wait-wait-wait, hold on a moment—what do you mean she lost an arm." Miko gaped, her eyes turning from Zelda to Ratchet and back.

Ratchet frowned down at them. "You haven't seen her robotic arm yet?"

" **No."** All three answered in unison.

"It happened almost six years ago, we'd only known her for… two Earth months before it happened. It was shattered beyond repair and the only logical thing was to amputate it."

"Shattered?" Jack urged.

"She was in a fight and held a shield on the arm. It was stomped on; the bones were splintered from the attack." Ratchet answered.

"Damn." Miko murmured and Raf nodded mutely; all three children couldn't help but respect the woman.

"How'd she met you guys anyway?" Raf asked—he'd been curious since they'd first meet Zelda and the Autobots.

Ratchet snorted—fondly. He shook his helm as his lips twitched upwards. "She was directly involved with the reason we'd even come to Earth to begin with."

"And that's—"

"Yip, yip, yip." Ratchet interrupted Jack. "I'm getting there, kid."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened was the All-Spark, a sacred Cybertronian artefact, one of the very things that gives us life, was jettisoned into space where it landed _here_ , on Earth. Only Megatron had followed the All-Spark and crashed landed here also. Then an uncounted amount of time later, a man called Archibald Witwicky, who was on an expedition to explore the Arctic Circle, accidentally discovered Megatron and activated his navigation system which the location to the All-Spark was imprinted onto his glasses." Ratchet started, watching with hidden amusement as the kids shuffled forward as if that action would satisfy their curiosity.

"And the glasses wound up in Zelda's family's hands?" Raf asked.

"In a way." He nodded. "While Zelda's last name is Larsson, she is a direct descent of Archibald from her mother's side. Her destiny had always been intertwined with ours in a way."

"That. Is. Awesome!" Miko cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"But that's doesn't explain why she's still with you, or why she lost her arm." Raf pointed out.

Ratchet vented again. "Zelda was formally part of a classified Government operation called the D.A.A which stood for _Defence Against Anarchists._ She was on medical leave at the time we landed on Earth to search for the All-Spark and so ultimately, she and her cousin Sam, along with his now fiancée were all brought into it to search for the glasses. Truthfully had Zelda not been the one to shove the former All-Spark's vessel into Megatron's spark, it is unlikely she'd even still associated us by government orders."

"Megatron's spark?" Miko frowned. "Why's she shoved something powerful into—"

"It killed him." Ratchet cut in.

"Well he's wasn't exactly dead last week." Jack added.

Ratchet grunted in annoyed—youngling who don't know anything frustrated him. He let that go, however, because they'd only known of Cybertronians for a week, they had to learn _somehow_.

"The All-Spark's power can both create life _and_ take it away." Ratchet answered, crossing his arms. "But what we were all surprised about was the power decided that Zelda would be a suitable host. So she became the new All-Spark, a All-Spark with a conscious—something that's not happened since long before the creation for Thirteen original Primes, but even then, the All-Spark was _Cybertronian_ , not a human, who hadn't even come to be yet."

The kids stared at Zelda's form for several long moments in stunned silence before Jack turned back to Ratchet with a question: "So she's like what? A God?"

"No." Ratchet shook his head. "Deity is a more correct term."

"But isn't Deity another word for a god?" Raf argued.

Ratchet vented heavily. "There is not a direct translation of what Zelda is from Cybertronian to English—or any Earthen language. A divine or celestial being, and Deity are the closest translations. Think of it like a Priestess with direct contact to her patron but has sole control over the ability to create life."

"Like in Greek history, right?" Miko offered. "In temples for Athena and stuff, they'd have women that would prayer and Athena would answer, am I right?"

"Close enough."

"What is the Cybertronian word?" Raf asked.

Ratchet peered down at him in surprised. "Spoken in Cybertronian?" Raf nodded.

 _§Primera.§_ It was Optimus that answered. The children swirled around to look at the Prime. They'd never heard any of the Autobots speak in their native tongue before. It was far different than English—or any language on their blue planet. It was made up of sounds that parents might hear a child making during playtime—a made-up language based upon sound rather than any actual words. But despite that, they could make out the sound was a single word.

"It is a word that Prime was formed from." Optimus explained. "There is no direct translation as Ratchet has explained but I believe the word Ratchet might be looking for is demiurge."

"Demiurge?" Jack echoed. "What does it mean? I've never heard of that word before."

"A being responsible for the creation of the universe, e.i a Creator of a world but also a subordinate to a Supreme Being."

"I'd argue with that, Optimus." Came the croaky voice of Zelda. It had everyone's eyes and optics turning onto the exhausted but conscious redhead.

"Zelda." Ratchet leaned back against the wall, optics dimming. The kids watched on in confusion, only for their eyes to widen as beside a man sparked into existence beside Zelda. He wore a white lab coat similar to that of a doctor, he had dark brown greying hair and healthy but aged light skin.

"Ratch'." Zelda turned to the holoform with a weak smile. "Haven't seen the holoform for a while."

Ratchet rolled his holoform's eyes, followed by a head shake. "Holoforms are only necessary when interacting with humans, therefore I have no need most of the time as I hardly leave the base."

Zelda pushed herself up, groaning but Ratchet was already grabbing her shoulders to stop her from going much else. "Stop, stop, stop, you're still recovering from hypothermia!"

"Wha?" She blinked at him.

"Wait, hold up, what's a holoform and what's up the sudden human with Ratchet's voice?" Miko butted in. Ratchet rolled his eyes, shooting the girl an annoyed look over his shoulder.

"A holoform is a solid projection of pure light." He answered shortly, turning back to his patient, who was already trying to sit up again. "Youngling, stop it!"

She grunted. "Let me sit up, Ratchet. I'm boiling like I've been shoved in a stove, thank you very much."

With a disgruntled expression, Ratchet helped her sit up. Zelda turned back to the others. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Some about terms for what you are?" Raf offered.

Zelda blinked twice. "Oh, right." She shook her head, using her right hand, her robotic arm which allowed the kids to finally get a glance at it—which they did in awe—, and continued. "Chaya called me an Avatar because while I am the All-Spark, I'm not _the_ All-Spark, if you know what I mean."

She received blank stares from the kids.

She gave an annoyed sound, face scrunching up, then suddenly she paused. Then with a sudden scrabbling movement, she tried to pull the blankets off her.

But Optimus and Ratchet jerked at the almost overwhelming feelings of confusion and frustration—and fear.

"Zelda." Ratchet tried to grab her wrists. "Wait, slow down."

"Why can't I feel my left leg?" She snapped. Ratchet froze for a moment then tightened his grip as she continued to try and get the blankets off.

"You've got frostbite, Zelda." Ratchet lifted her arms away from the blankets and she huffed, optics narrow at him in frustration.

"For the love off—second person in my family to go to the Arctic and it went shit. At least I didn't end up blind and batshit crazy like my great-great-grandfather!" She snapped.

"Zelda, calm." Optimus's firm tone made her pause, jaw clamping shut.

Suddenly Optimus transformed, and another holoform—the kids weren't idiots and knew it was Optimus—appeared, joining Ratchet. He laid his hand on her shoulder firmly but reassuringly.

"A situation out of our control happened, and I know that it's frustrating but working yourself up especially so soon after waking up is not good for your health." His brows furrowed softly with his concerned expression.

His human face was a lot more expressive than his real one, the kids noted, and they knew having seen him fretting over the unconscious Zelda before they'd been sent home four days ago that he cared deeply for her.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Soundwave felt like stomping down the hallways of the _Nemesis_ to take out his frustration but knew he couldn't do that if he had to keep up his controlled persona, it didn't stop others from avoiding him from the near angry emotions emitting from his frame. Four days ago, his bond with Zelda had suddenly become near non-existence. It was scary because that could only mean one thing—she'd been dying.

The others on the Nemesis had been the same, Knockout had stumbled over during his entrance to the deck. Breakout had gone to catch his red painted companion when he himself froze up.

Even Starscream had visibly frozen.

And that said a lot about the moron because he might be a back-stabber and despite him declaring he cared nothing about Zelda, he looked nervous and worried as the Decepticons took several long moments to collect themselves enough to say anything.

He'd tried texting her that night to no response—then the next night, just for the same answer. Nothing.

It was making him jittery and Lazerbeak had been forced to watch and feeling the fallout the most because of their bond.

The condor waved him off because he knew Soundwave was fond of Zelda like he himself was.

It was unusable for him to have so little control of himself after all this time. It made him frustrated—surely, he should have more faith in Zelda then this, right?

Have faith she'd come out on top of anything that happens—she'd gone through too much to simple just die.

He just didn't—

He was thankful that no one else was on the deck to watch him smack his helm on to the keyboard—they'd of no doubt given him weird looks, that's for sure.

Lazerbeak's amusement filtered over their bond. _~What's this? Boss doesn't understand something?~_

He'd be receiving the twin's teasing had they been here. Thank Primus they weren't. Just Lazerbeak was enough when they decided to tease him.

 _~You really don't know, do you?~_ Lazerbeak tittered over the bond is light disbelief and Soundwave frowned.

No, he didn't.

Lazerbeak full on laughed at him.

What was so funny?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Procedure

**Currently there are 43 chapters planned, not included ones that I might impulsively add or the movie—which will likely be 3 or 4 and be a rewrite. (wink wink)**

 **This chapter is another original chapter, and obviously you've probs already seen what this ones gonna be about**

 **Replies:**

 **(Chapter 2)** Lucialin: You answer has been taken into… consideration :P

 **(Chapter 5)** Guest: I very much love writing for Prime!Zelda, especially with the main series coming along a lil' bit slower than I'd like. So, I hope you enjoy this one :)

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Chapter 6:** Procedure

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Amputation.

I was going to need my leg amputated.

 _Bloody amputated_.

I turned my phone on finally after being giving the semi all-clear by Ratchet because well, my leg had gone to shit—my foot, creeping up ankle was black and swelling. Thank Primus Ratchet had me on some strong morphine because it looked painful and even Ratchet poking it sent pins and needles across my skin.

As soon as my phone loaded, it buzzed three times and I noted all three texts were from Soundwave. Oh Jesus, the 'Cons woulda felt it all too. Fuck, shit, Jesus Christ, _oh my God_.

I hastily and shakily unlocked my phone to open my messages.

' _What's happened, Zelda?'_ Monday 4:50 pm.

' _Please answer.'_ Tuesday 10:25 am.

' _Please response.'_ Today 12:45 pm.

I wanted to cry. My optics stung as my spark clenched painfully.

' _I'm sorry for not answering sooner. I'm gonna be okay.'_ I sent, having to repeatedly delete and make corrections because my hands were shaking so much.

' _What happened? Why didn't you answer?'_ Was the almost instantaneous reply.

' _I was unconscious. A trip to the Arctic went wrong.'_ I sent and wrote out the next message before Soundwave could response. _'I've got sevre frostbite on my left leg. We're gettign some stuff cleare to transport me to a hospital. My legs not savable, it's gonna have to be amupated.'_

I didn't bother making corrections this time, my hands were shaking too much.

I glanced up as the Ground-Bridge was opened and the others returned. Bee immediately came over to me.

" **Big sister, you're awake! How are you feeling?"** He buzzed, happy to see me awake but worried.

I smiled. "I'm good, Bee."

He buzzed wordlessly for a moment, his optics said he knew the truth but we both knew that bringing it up would do no good. **"I know, Zel."**

Bumblebee returned to the others as the guardians had to see their charges home before it got too late in the evening, and so they went on their way.

' _What!?'_ My phone buzzed, normally I would've found the out of character response funny but—I sighed. _'Explain.'_

' _Earlier in the day, Bee and Bulk found a stasis pod in the arctic. I went back out with OP and C but there were Scraplets inside the pod. They got to the Ground-Bridge controls and so we were stuck out there as a blizzard came in.'_

' _But you are otherwise okay? Nothing other than the frostbite?'_

' _No, just exhausted and quite doped up on morph.'_

' _I am glad, your lack of answering severely worried me, Sunbird.'_

The nickname successfully brought a stupid smile to my face. I loved it when he called me Sunbird.

"Zelda." I glanced up at my name to see Ratchet's holoform approaching, my bag slung over his shoulder. "Ready?"

I vented heavily but nodded. He dumped my bag in the back of his alt-mode before coming over to me. He slipped an arm under my legs and supported my back as he lifted me. I clutched my phone tightly as he stepped into the back of his form and set me on the red bench.

While I strapped myself in, Ratchet set a pillow under my foot. He closed the doors and blinked his holoform into the driver's seat. I fiddled with my phone as Optimus activated the Ground-Bridge and Ratchet went through.

' _When are you leaving?'_

' _Now, actually. Not sure when I'll be going into surgery, not to bothered as long as it gets sorted, y'know?'_

' _I'm glad, good luck.'_

':)'

I turned my phone off and shoved it in my bag, knowing the conversation was over and that I wouldn't be needing it anytime soon. All I really knew currently was that I would be getting a below the knee amputation since the frostbite thankfully only reached just under mid shin, but despite that, it was daunting. When I'd had my arm amputated, I wasn't conscious when the decision had been made so I hadn't had to worry about it.

I let out a breath in some vein attempt to ease that nervousness inside me.

Ratchet was only driving for a breem before he pulled up. If I had heard correctly, I was being taken to a private hospital and Fowler had gotten those that would be attending to me to sign a silence contract and would suffer consequences if they spoke of anything relating to me to anyone not already in the know.

I would say over the top, but I wasn't exactly normal, and it could be dangerous if the wrong ears heard it. While it's likely overdo, it _was_ a precaution in the likelihood something did happen.

The doors opened a nano-kilk after Ratchet pulled to a stop. There were two nurses, a male and female, and they stood with a wheelchair. The guy climbed in the back as I unpopped to allow him to lift me up. I made sure not to leave behind my bag.

I was gently set into the wheelchair and names were swapped as the female nurse, Lucy, began wheeling me inside. She started explaining what was going to happen, how long these surgeries typically last and some post-surgery stuff. I mostly listened with half an ear and asked questioned when I deemed it necessary.

I was taken up three levels by the lift and then into the room that I would be using during my stay here. Another female nurse replaced Charlie (the male nurse) to help me set into the hospital gown. My hair was tied up and out of the way.

As I waited for the okay to take me to the operating room, Ratchet appeared at the door. The nurses smiled and stepped out of the room to give some privacy.

"Are you staying or heading back?" I asked.

"Staying. Your operation is planned to take two joors, it would redundant to return to base." He answered, then vented softly. He crossed his arms. "I shoved your sketchpad into the bag and noted down some measurements because I know you would want them."

I grinned, laughing breathlessly. "You know me to well."

He smiled weakly.

"Hey Ratchet." He raised a brow. I tilted my head, grinning. "Smile for me, would ya? As Santosh Kalwar said: _'I was smiling yesterday, I am smiling today, and I will smile tomorrow. Simply because life is too short to cry for anything.'_ "

He gave an over exaggerated opticroll, but his lips twitched upwards. "You whip those quotes out of literally nowhere, Zelda. Stop doing it."

I laughed. "But it's true. You know Optimus would back me up if he was here!"

Ratchet chuckled under his breath. I would call that success.

My grin softened into a smile. "Seriously Ratchet—I might be a depressed little shit sometimes, but even faking smiles can help because not smiling for those you care for will make them worry more and sometimes that worry isn't needed—or necessary. I've caused enough worrying over my life for those I care for that I know."

Ratchet stared for a moment, emotions swirly, making me unable to determine what they were. He vented again. "But sometimes it's necessary not to smile to let those who do care know everything isn't alright."

I smiled sardonically. "Touché."

 **o-o-o-o-o**

He'd finally heard back from Zelda and it wasn't the news he wanted—he wanted her to be in perfect health but realistically he knew that her four days of silence wouldn't result in good news.

But he hadn't expected _that_.

Had expected the fact she was losing her leg to something so _organic_ in nature _._ Soundwave could openly, and a bit sheepishly, admit that sometimes he forgot that Zelda was only a techno-organic—she could still be affected by certain organic things—frostbite being one of them—but she did not get ill or suffer from aliments that a human would. It made her superior to them—and what she had become, meant she rightfully so was.

He vented softly, allowing his tense frame to loosen from its wound-up state he'd found himself getting into more and more the last few Earth cycles. The response had left him at ease, either way, just knowing she was recovering enough lift the heavy feeling in his spark.

Lazerbeak sent him a quick pulse, drawing his attention to the condor, who gave a mental gesture towards the commlink they'd managed to pick up. He tilted his helm as he hacked into it and caught the end tail of the conversation.

He turned, approaching Starscream, who in turn faced him.

" _WheelJack?! What are you doing all the way out here?"_

" _Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_

" _The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons."_

"A War Hero? We haven't much time" Starscream hummed thoughtfully, he turned to the Drone that was appreaoching them. "Soundwave."

He understood what was being asked, he too faced the Drone, releasing one of his tendrils and linked up with the Drone, downloading WheelJack's frame and vocal patterns to allow the Drone to shift.

" _We'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"_

"I, too, know how to prepare a proper welcome." Starscream smirked.

Now _that_ was done, he was free to find where Zelda was currently.

He ignored the quiet snickers of Lazerbeak

 **o-o-o-o-o**

She dreamt like she'd never done so before—she remembers soaring through the clouds, feeling the way the wind ruffled her feathers. It brought this… _exhilaration_ flooding through her veins. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it made her desire a pair of her own.

Sure, she had her jetpack, but it was nothing like _this!_

For one of the few times in her life, Zelda allowed herself to _truly_ want something like nothing before.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

She awoke all groggy and tired, had a hard time wanting to keep her eyes open and instead wanted to return to her dream of flying through the clouds. But alas, it wasn't to be as she turned her attention to the three holoforms that stood in her room, Optimus, Ratchet, and her little brother.

"Hey guys."

"Zel-da!" Bee grinned, shuffling forward and hugging her—being mindful of her current state.

Zelda laughed, it was a bit croak from its lack of use, and her mouth felt dry, but it didn't stop her from returning his hug. After several long moments, Bee pulled back, the slight worried tug at his brows had vanished.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus questioned.

"Uh, tired?"

Bee snickered, Optimus's lips curled upwards and Ratchet snorted.

"Only you." Ratchet grumbled but shook his helm.

"What did you expect me to say?" She squawked slightly. "I'm on pain-meds and only just woke up, you grumpy mech."

Bumblebee burst into giggles, desperately trying to stop and hide his grin. He mimicked: "Only you Zelda."

"Anyway." She started once Bee's giggling died down. "Anything happen while I've been out?"

"Surprisingly yes." Ratchet offered, Zelda blinked.

"A mech designated WheelJack will be arriving tomorrow." Optimus answered with a dip of his helm.

"WheelJack?" Zelda quickly racked her processor to find where she'd heard the designation before. "Bulkhead's friend, right?"

"Indeed."

She then pouted. "I'm gonna miss the first meeting, awe man!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Ratchet raised an optical ridge.

"Pit yeah! Bulkhead said WheelJack was an awesome mech! Made mention of his scientist background too!"

"Scientist?" Ratchet inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah, Bulk used to always tell me stories of when WheelJack would blow himself up and everything!"

The COM groaned, silently praying to Primus that no such things occurred.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

It was pitifully easy finding her, but not that he was surprised—what he _was_ glad about was that she had been admitted to private but well-received hospital. At least he knew she was in good servos—or would hands be the more approach term since they were humans?

But either way, now that he had her location, her current status of being in surgery still with all positive outlooks, with little chance of anything going wrong, he could shrug off that remaining bit of worry that gnawed on his spark.

Thankfully after seeing to the drone that would be taking WheelJack's place, he used that chance to leave the Nemesis and pop down to see Zelda. Once he'd landed, shifting back to his bi-pedal form, he allowed his secondary alt to activate, leaving him in his ground-form, not one that he used very often as his flight frame was of far more use to him.

He followed the dirt road to find the main one, where he made for the hospital. Entering the lot, he activated his holoform—a purple haired, tanned skinned male. He wore tinted glasses to hide his red eyes, black jeans, dark blue short sleeved shirt, and a purple hoody. One his feet he bore black converses.

He stepped out, rolling his shoulders to get a feel for the holo as it had been quite some time since he'd last used it. Entering the hospital was simple, but he ran into a bit of a problem since he, well, _didn't speak_. Thankfully the woman had a note pad that he could write in, so that problem was solved easily. He used the lift to reach her floor and then another few steps before finally reaching her door.

He knocked gently twice before opening it. Red hair moved as familiar golden optics met his own.

"Hey." She croaked. Soundwave nodded, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he approached, taking Zelda's servo as she reached out, allowing her to touch his holo's cheek.

"You too far?" she asked, he nodded. Zelda pouted and he gave an airy chuckle with a shake on his helm.

He sent over a gently questioning pulse, asking how she was.

"I'm good, thanks." She answered. "You?"

The corner of Soundwave's lips twitched upwards, but he nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Glad." Then she smiled as if she just remembered something, so Soundwave blinked. "I'm bit annoyed since 'nother bots' arrived on Earth though, bet you've seen him!"

Zelda missed the slight grimace in Soundwave expression, he did feel a bit guiltily but knowing of WheelJack's reputation helped ease it some. It would be likely the Wrecker would break out and Bulkhead would recognise that the fake-WheelJack was just that, a fake.

He gave a non-confirming hum to which Zelda continued to pout at.

Goodness, sometimes Zelda's actions were nothing but adorable, especially when tired.

Soundwave shook his helm, pushing those thoughts aside, and as he did so, noticed the sketchbook on the bedside table. He reached over to get a better look.

 _Ah_ , he realised by the notes and doodles of a leg that it was Zelda planning for her new one.

"You think it looks okay?" She asked. He hummed as he finished scanning the piece. He nodded, then made a so-so gesture to which Zelda pouted, _again_. "How rude."

He chuckled as he plucked the book up and set it on her bed, he grabbed the pencil and, never once releasing Zelda's servo, began to add notes and his own pieces onto the page. He might not call himself an artist, but that didn't mean he was unable to, it had been a pastime for him during his gladiator stellar-cycles. He also had the technical knowledge to help build her leg too which helped.

(He noted she'd added the silicone for muscle definition much like her arm did—it made sense; it seem more real that way.)

He continued to sketch and add notes for a while, just listening to Zelda's breathing as it evened out as she fell back into recharge.

 _~Soundwave, Prime has entered the hospital~_ Lazerbeak informed him. In a subconscious gesture, Soundwave looked over his holoform's shoulder to the door. He had at least two earth minutes; it would be likely the woman at the desk would inform the Prime that Zelda already had a visitor.

Soundwave turned back to Zelda, he raised their linked servos and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He released her servo and picked the sketchbook up, placing it in her lap, then doing the same with her pencil, only with her right servo.

 _~Boss, you have ten seconds_ ~ Lazerbeak murmured. _~Nine. Eight. Seven~_ Soundwave lent forward, brushing Zelda's fringe from her forehelm and kissed it. _~Four. Three. Two. One—~_

Soundwave dispersed his holoform and the door opened.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Optimus would never openly admit it, but the base had gotten a bit more crowd then he'd like this evening—not that he had anything against WheelJack, far from it, it's just he'd always been a bit of an introvert when it came to lively social gatherings.

Primus even _Megatron_ could tell you that.

So, he used the chance to leave the base until this so-called party ended, it also allowed him to visit Zelda. None of them had been able to return for a visit since her post surgery yesterday afternoon.

Since his alt would not fit within the parking lot of the hospital, he was forced to parking on the side of the road, where he activated his holoform and stepped out.

For a brief unknown reason, he stared up at the large building before him. He shook the odd feeling off and began for the doors. The entrance hallway was a lot quieter than it had been yesterday and Optimus approached the front reception.

The lady smiled up at him. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Zelda Larsson." He offered, and the woman smiled again.

"Of course, name please?"

"Orion Colin." He offered, each bot had been given a human name upon the holoforms creation to help better their blending in. He can remember, quite fondly, how Zelda had laughed when he'd read his name—even Ratchet had snorted.

Of course, those two were the only ones to know that Orion had been part of his original name, but it was ironic all the same.

"Alright than, Mr Colin, it says you've already been here, so I'll save you the time for having to listen to the requirements again." The lady continued cheerfully in amusement. She blinked as a look of remembrance flickered onto her face. "I'm unsure if you already know, but Zelda's currently already got a visitor in her room? A Mr Mikael Wave."

Optimus frowned—he did not know of any humans by the name, especially that Zelda associated herself with. She didn't have much of a human friend group unfortunately, she was quite anti-social when it came down to it.

"I'm guessing you don't." She laughed softly. "Well he's been here for about half an hour, anyway."

"Alright, thank you." He answered with a dip of his helm as he moved to approach the lift but thought better of it and went for the stairs instead because if it wasn't a human, then…

He skipped two steps at a time as he rushed up the three flights of stairs in an attempt to reach the room quicker. The name wasn't one that sounded very human, sure Mikael was but Wave? So that left it with only the Decepticons; it made him curious, the only bot on Earth with 'wave' in the name was _Soundwave_ , and while he might not be the last 'Con he'd thought would come see her, he certainly wasn't the first.

He stepped up out of the way as a nurse wheeled a patient down the hall, he received a smile in return. He nodded but he continued towards Zelda's room, three-oh-three, where he opened the blue door only to see if vacant bar a sleeping Zelda.

He frowned, either he just missed them, or it _was_ a Decepticon and he'd switched off his holoform at his arrival.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"And where have _you_ been?" Starscream sneered at Soundwave as he stepped onto the main deck, the Seeker had soot covering pieces of his form.

Knockout snickered. "He probably went to visit Zelda."

Breakdown let out a gruff chuckle, crossing his arms as he smirked.

Primus above, was he that obvious?

Lazerbeak snickered.

Starscream just rolled his optics.

"Well?" Knockout continued, Soundwave turned to him. "What happened? How's our favourite fleshy?"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Breem: ~8.3 minutes

Nano-klik: ~1 second

Joor: 1 hour

Stellar-cycle: ~7.5 months (Cybertronian year)

 **No Makeshift, there's a long reason for that, but just know it has to do with the plot.**

 **But yeah, Soundwave doesn't verbally speak**

 **Not yet anyway**

 **I've read a few where he had spoken to the character (I've done the same for my Fem!SW story) but I've always thought that even if he'd found someone, he still won't speak. So when Zelda said, "You too far?" she's asking if his body is too far away for a telepathic connection. Zelda's also pretty good at guessing what he's trying to say via both their bond and his gestures.**

 **Another reason I chose to do this was because I liked the idea of playing around with his telepathic nature and as a way to show the type of relationship Zelda and Soundwave share. She doesn't force him to speak, SW having even managed to manipulate the bond to be able to send a rough idea of what's he's asking when he's not in range.**

 **It doesn't sound anymore outlandish then other authors making him speak, right? Your thoughts on the matter are very much welcomed.**


End file.
